Still Your Number 1 Phan
by SupernaturalPhanGrrl
Summary: 5 years after the reign of terror and pain brought on by Phillip, Dan and Phil attempt to get life back to normal. They soon come to find out, that what stays in the past, doesn't like staying there long and soon, and it isn't just Dan that's being preyed upon. Rated M for blood, and mentions of rape.
1. 5 Years Later&He's Out

_Hi, so this is really the first proper sequel fic I've ever done, which is exciting. I'm going on the rules of Fifty Shades with this one. Not saying that this is gonna be some crazy BDSM type of thing that had a ton of sex in the first one, and then not so much in the second. Not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that the first one had some… not so innocent portions. And while this one IS the sequel to I'm Your Biggest Phan, it won't be as screwed up. Because simply put, those particular bits(Which I will not name) really made me VERY uncomfortable. So this will be insane, but not as insane._

* * *

Phil paced around his and Dan's room, running his hands through his hair. It had been 5 years. Half a decade since Dan was kidnapped. Half a decade since Dan was taken from Phil, brutalized, and raped. 4 years since Dan was even comfortable with Phil, or anyone for that matter, touching him. 3 years since Dan would even allow Phil to see him naked, let alone make love to him. Dan had stopped going to the therapist 2 years prior, but still had to take anxiety meds to keep from having panic attacks.

He still wasn't comfortable with big YouTube events, but as long as he had Phil by his side, he was fine. Dan's major issue was being crowded into a corner, and the dark absolutely terrified him up to the point where he had problems breathing. He also feared being by himself, so he basically made Phil's room his with how many nights he spent cuddled up against Phil.

"Today's the day… Today's the day…" Phil murmured to himself. Dan walked into the room, a toothbrush in his hand.

Underneath his tee shirt were a multitude of scars which he constantly hid underneath sweat shirts in public. The only time Phil ever got a chance to see them in full was when Dan was in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, knocking Phil out of his stupor.

"Nothing. Just musing on things…." Phil replied. Dan nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish with this, and then assume the browsing position in the lounge. You wanna join me, or are you too busy pondering the universe?" He joked, chuckling. Phil loved Dan's laugh. It made him feel like things were finally getting back to normal. He knew however that nothing would ever be completely the same as it was, but the thought was always nice.

"Alright, I'll be in there in a bit." Phil replied. A few minutes later he was right beside the 29 year old, laptop balanced on his thighs, flipping through Tumblr.

"Phil, could you make us some coffee?" Dan asked sweetly, looking over to his fiance. The 33 year old rolled his eyes affectionately before moving his laptop and kissing Dan's temple.

"Alright, stay here. Which mug do you want?" Phil asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Kitty, please." Dan replied. Upon entering, Phil realized a few very serious problems: They were out of instant coffee, and they were out of milk.

"Uh, Dan? We're out of coffee and milk." Phil said. "I'll just go up to Starbucks and grab us a couple caramel macchiatos, does that work?"

"That'll be fine. I'm giving you 20 minutes before I start calling repeatedly." Dan half joked. Phil nodded, leaning down for a kiss.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here alone? I know you don't really like when I'm gone…"

"You're just going out for a couple coffees, Phil. I'll be fine. I'm 29, not 5. I have my Internet connection, and TV to distract myself. It gets to be too much to handle, I'll call you."

"Alright, I have my phone on me. I'll be back in a bit." Phil replied before kissing him one last time and leaving.

Dan assumed the browsing position once more after hearing the door close. He flicked on the tv to some cooking show that Dan wasn't really paying any attention to. It was just background noise to make him feel less alone in the flat.

Phil was thinking about everything from 5 years ago. Dan being kidnapped, the flash drive, and the one good thing to come out of it. He reached the front of the line all too quickly. "Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Phil, being completely distracted, blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Will you marry me?" He realized his mistake the instant the words left his lips, his face heating up.

She just raised an eyebrow as the entire shop went quiet. "Excuse me?"

"No- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask- I was just thinking of that from s-someone else." Phil tripped over his words, his entire face down to his neck burning.

"Ah, well then. I will just tell you now that my answer would be no, as I am already currently engaged. So, what can I get for you?" Phil just stared at his feet.

"Two caramel macchiatos, please."

"Two caramel macchiatos for the lovesick gentleman in hipster glasses. What are the names for the cups?" She asked.

"Dan and Phil," Phil paused for a moment before adding, "Lester."

"Okay then. Dan and Phil…" She trailed off before looking up at Phil as if seeing him for the first time. "Wait a minute, you're Phil Lester?! I remember 5 years ago hearing about what happened to Dan. That was scary sh*t, man. Is he doing better these days?" Genuine concern was deep in her tone.

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better. It was a very bad experience that we don't ever want to repeat."

"Who would? That was insane."

Phil thanked her for the coffee when he got it and turned to leave. A TV playing the news froze him in his tracks.

"... Case of Britain's own Dan Howell and Phil Lester, two BBC Radio 1 DJs. Smith had kidnapped and brutally assaulted Daniel: physically, emotionally, and sexually for a span of two weeks until he finally escaped…"

Phil nearly dropped the coffee. "Could you turn the TV up, please?" He asked someone, scared as to what had happened.

"Sure thing, mate." They replied, turning the volume up.

"... for the past 5 years serving a life sentence until a few days ago, he was granted parole…" At that, Phil let go of his coffee. He missed the rest of it, rushing out the door to find a taxi.

His mind was running a mile a minute. That monster had been granted parole? He remembered how near full breakdown Dan had been during the trial. How would he react knowing his rapist and torturer roamed free? He would have to relive everything, knowing that Phillip wasn't locked up anymore.

_The trial had been absolute hell with Phillip giving Dan death glares one moment, and then cruel smirks the next. Dan was shaking, fumbling with his tie as he stumbled up to the stand._

_The judge asked him about the kidnapping, but when Dan made eye contact with Phillip, who winked, his mouth stopped working. Instead of sympathizing, the judge asked again and again until Dan was near tears._

_Phil quickly stood up and rushed to Dan. "Mr. Lester, take your seat! Mr. Howell, please answer my question or I will find you in contempt of court."_

_"He's trying to! Can't you see that this is hard for him?!" Phil cried, reaching a hand out to Dan. Dan buried his face into Phil's chest._

_"Can I just…. I can probably just barely tell you..." Dan mumbled. That gave Phil an idea._

_"Your honour, Dan doesn't feel comfortable sharing his experience himself. Could he maybe tell me, and then I can repeat what he says?" Phil asks._

_"You'd have to be sworn in, but if it will get the question answered, I can't refuse. Permission granted." She replied, banging her gavel down._

_After being sworn to tell the entire truth, Phil took a seat next to Dan. Dan leaned in close to his ear, whispering what happened. Phil repeated every word._

_"It all started with me and Phil coming to LA to visit…" He then went to explain the stalker notes, the car, Anthony being attacked, and then Dan being kidnapped, talking from Dan's perspective._

_Dan's voice shook slightly, but he looked relieved when he was finally finished. His eyes were teared up, and Phil placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him._

_After the very long and soul draining trial, Phillip was sentenced to 50 years*. Dan stood up and kissed Phil right in the middle of court, relieved that his tormentor was gone forever. Or so they thought…._

Dan still had nightmares, but mostly they happened when he didn't sleep with Phil. But surprisingly, cameras didn't give him much stress. Though he would get nervous when one was pushed up close to his face when he wasn't comfortable with it.

Phil made it home quickly, forgetting about the coffee. Dan looked up from his computer in his browsing position on the couch. "You're here early. Where's the coffee? Did you- And why are you so shaky? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Phil shook his head. "I'm fine. I uh… I didn't bring enough. Can we just go cuddle in bed? We don't need coffee." At this, Dan placed his laptop down and went over to Phil. He placed a hand on Phil's forehead.

"You don't feel too warm, but I think you're sick. No coffee? I'll just go out and get some myself-"

"No!" Phil exclaimed, before repeating it quieter. "You don't need to do that… You know, I think I may be sick. That calls for my cute little boyfriend to join me on the couch for cuddles and a Buffy marathon." He quickly said, slightly stumbling on his words.

Dan raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He nodded slowly, going to get Phil's duvet. "But you're making popcorn!" He called from Phil's room.

"Got it." Phil turned the tv on as he went to grab his Buffy DVDs. The tv was set to the news, and it began on Phillip again right as Dan was entering the room. Thinking fast, Phil switched channels.

"Hang on, what was that?" Dan asked, reaching for the remote. Phil held it back.

"No, let's watch Buffy. Come on, I'll go get us popcorn, and you can start it up." He replied, walking towards door. Dan followed.

"Phil, what was that on the news. It's an honest question."

"Just some boring stuff. Another stabbing, the usual. Can you help me get some popcorn?" Phil asked. Dan saw right through his BS, but decided not to question. After all, he had access to the Internet where he could easily find out what Phil was hiding regarding the news.

"Okay." Dan replies. Several hours into their marathon of Buffy, Phil falls asleep with his head on Dan's lap. Dan pets his hair before he remembered their conversation before, so he pulled out his Mac.

"Let's see what's in the news…" He mumbled to himself. He searched in the BBC news, and found an article about him, Phil, and…. his monster. Dan buried a hand in Phil's hair, glancing down at his boyfriend's sleeping face for reassurance.

"He's been granted… parole?" Dan said to himself, shaking. "That means he's out… He's back…." Dan stood up quickly, accidentally dumping Phil into the floor.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for telling me that HE'S out, Phil! That was SO nice of you! To be a good boyfriend and letting me know that MY TORMENTOR AND RAPIST IS OUT ON F**KING PAROLE!" Dan exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his tone like venom.

Phil just stood there looking at the floor awkwardly. "I only didn't tell you because I knew it would hurt you. Knowing that he's out now, and can hurt you. Not that I'll let him get close enough to though. And besides, he's all the way across the great pond in America."

Suddenly, all of Dan's anger vanished. He had to admit, if the roles were reversed, he would have done anything in his power to save Phil from the torment of knowing his torturer was roaming free as well.

"I guess you have a point there…"

* * *

_So... 5 years later. Quite the stretch of time. Also for * that is a disclaimer. I googled that particular tidbit to see how much a person would get for rape and kidnapping, and figured a number. And I also checked it out to make sure that he would have the potential to get parole, but other than what I looked up, I have no clue about law stuff. Have to ask Dan on that one. XD Speaking of which though, I've been hearing things about Dan, Phil, and Louise being mobbed outside where they were staying in NYC. That's maddening! You'd think the Phans would have more sense than to act like a bunch of crazies- Take that back, nevermind. We are a bunch of crazies. But that does not excuse the insane behavior. They are all human beings, and when dealing with them should be treated as such. I know if I ever saw them, I'd be kind of freaking out, but I wouldn't join in to mob them. No one likes being crowded in, because I certainly don't. And I'm not even claustrophobic. Please review._


	2. Nightmare&A Familiar Face

_Dan sat up in bed. Phil wasn't beside him, and there was a strange dripping noise. He got out of bed, fumbling for the light switch. Dan then walked through the flat, checking in his bedroom, the hall closets, the office, and the kitchen with no success in finding the source of the noise. Then he checked the bathroom._

_He neglected to turn on the light, figuring that he knew his way around in the bathroom. Unfortunately, Dan tripped on something solid, but soft, and then fell into something really wet and sticky on his hands and knees. It had a strange metallic tang to it. Almost like…._

_Dan's eyes went wide and he blindly flipped on the light switch, yelping when he realized his arms and legs were splattered with blood. Then he noticed what he had tripped over and Dan screamed._

_It was Phil, or at least, what was left. His tee shirt and trousers were drenched in his own blood, and there was still blood trickling down his neck. He also had a large gash in his abdomen where blood was flowing out onto the floor along with his internal organs. The floor was covered in blood, as was the mirror, most likely the ending to some form of struggle._

_Dan fell against the door. "Phil!" He cried, beginning to sob._

_"Danny…" He heard a familiar voice breathe into his ear._

He sat up in bed, screaming. Dan started struggling when someone got on top of him, shaking him by his shoulders.

"...an! Dan! Dan, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" It was Phil. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, resting his head on Phil's chest.

"You were dead…. There was so much blood…. He killed you…. And then… and then he was gonna kill-me…." He mumbled into Phil's chest. The older male petted Dan's hair.

"Shh…. It's alright, love. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere soon. Okay? I love you." Phil said, kissing Dan's forehead.

She fingered the knife affectionately. Phillip's capture wasn't fully his fault, she had to admit. A lot of it came from the same source: Dan and Phil. Mainly Phil though. All Phillip ever wanted was for Dan to love him, was that too much for him to ask? And yeah, maybe he could have gone about it better, but his boyfriend, Phil, had butted in where Phillip hadn't wanted him.

Killing him wasn't her plan though. No, death would be mercy. She looked up at the door, then around to see if anyone was watching before trying the door. Locked.

"Fine. Tomorrow then." She promised herself, leaving the building.

Ever since he had heard about Phillip's parole, Dan had been sticking like glue to Phil, afraid to so much as go to wee without having Phil with him. Not like Phil was letting Dan out of his sight anyway. The two on any normal day were rarely seen without the other. After Phillip's parole, they were never seen not right beside each other. Even with the scare of Phillip being out, they still did the radio show, but refused to acknowledge the matter.

They flat out ignored any sort of tweets regarding Dan's kidnapping and events leading up to Phillip being arrested. And any sort of talk about the subject was silenced immediately when Dan and Phil came into the room. The two took a cab home afterwards with Phil holding Dan's hand.

Outside their building, Phil noticed a woman, kind of tall. She appeared to be about Dan's age, maybe a year or 2 younger. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green. She felt so familiar to Phil, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before.

Dan was too busy burying his face into Phil's chest like a small child to really notice her. She watched them as they went into the flat, not saying a word. He flopped down on Dan's bed, watching and listening while Dan played piano.

Though Dan was still shaken up with the news of Phillip being granted parole, the piano still soothed him somewhat. Especially when Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder and wrapped his arms around to link his fingers over Dan's tummy.

"I love you, Dan. So much…" Phil mumbled. Dan stopped playing for a second to turn his head and kiss Phil's lips.

"I love you too. Please stay with me, don't leave." Dan's voice broke and Phil thought he was about to start crying.

"Shh, no. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm gonna stay right here and protect you if anything happens." Phil says.

Little did they know, that it wasn't just Dan that needed to be watching out for.


	3. The Intruder&Phil's Gone

_So, I'm back. I'm finally starting to become cheerful again. For anyone who didn't see that A/N from a few days ago, I've undergone some tragedy recently. I lost someone a bit close to me. But, I've come to realize that death is just a part of life, and there's no point in dwelling on it or letting my pain get in the way of my life. I'm getting back on track and acting more like myself again. It still hurts, but I'm recovering. Anyways, I actually had this chapter written way before anything happened, I just couldn't be bothered to post it._

* * *

Dan and Phil curled up in Phil's bed together, Dan snuggled right into Phil's chest. Although the thought of Phillip coming back to finish what he started scared Dan more than anything, he wanted to at least have some outward appearance that it didn't bother him. Especially in the bedroom.

He pushed his hands under Phil's shirt. Phil gave him a slightly confused look, so Dan kissed his chin.

"Dan, what are you doing?"

"Please…. Please…." Dan didn't need to say much more for Phil to see what he was asking. He sat up, holding Dan close.

"Are you sure you wanna do this… Now?" Phil asked. Dan kissed him, pulling his shirt off.

"Right now. I don't wanna think." Dan said, laying back. Phil nodded and complied, but being just as slow and cautious with Dan as he had their first time together. It had taken a while for Dan to get comfortable with even letting Phil make love to him, and Phil took caution every time to make sure Dan was okay.

She tried the door. Upon finding it locked once more, she decided to use a homemade lockpick, not to be discouraged by something as trivial as a locked door. Once inside the flat, she carefully made her way through the rooms, looking for a place to hide. But between the sounds of a bed moving and Dan's cries of pleasure, it seemed like she could have just as easily been a giant tromping through the flat and they would be none the wiser.

"Probably think they're safe here." She mumbled to herself softly, smirking. The idiots trapped within the illusion that they were safe within the confines of their home, not realizing that it was no safer than if they had been outside.

When the sounds from the bedroom ceased, she rushed up to the room at the very top of the stairs. Thankfully, it was unlocked, and she ducked inside, leaving it open just a crack to hear what was going on below.

"I love you." Dan said in a happy and almost satisfied tone.

"I love you too Dan." Phil replied, and she heard them kiss. She grimaced.

Phil walked to the kitchen, making the two of them hot chocolate. Dan stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked up when he thought he heard movement. Before he could react, Phil came in with the hot chocolate.

"Drinks are here." Phil said, handing Dan a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Phil." Dan said, taking a small sip of the hot chocolate. Phil took a seat next to him.

"It's hot chocolate. I've done it for you plenty of times." Phil replied, kissing Dan's cheek.

"Sex and hot chocolate. You are really spoiling me tonight Phil." Dan jokes, chuckling.

"Well I do aim to please." Phil winked, and Dan pushed him in a joking manner.

"Did you just quote Christian Grey?" Dan sat his hot chocolate down on the bedside table.

"Maybe I did…" He pushed Dan down onto the bed. "Maybe I plan on tying you up and…." Dan's expression changed from joking to extremely serious, and Phil stopped. "I'm sorry."

"That isn't funny. Please get off of me." Phil couldn't argue. How could he have been so… insensitive? He knew that particular topic of things was a sore spot, and yet he made the joke anyway.

Phil expected Dan to go to his own room, but instead he just bundled up under Phil's duvet. Since he wanted to stay somewhat close to Dan, even though it was obvious the younger male was not gonna let him stay in bed with him, Phil went to Dan's room. The walls were thin enough for him to tell if Dan was in distress over nightmares.

He got under Dan's dark duvet, staring up at the ceiling. The sounds of something moving around the flat caused Phil to sit up. He moved the duvet aside and stood up, leaving the room.

First, Phil checked on Dan. The younger male was asleep, so Phil shut the door. He looked around in the lounge. Nothing was out of place so he went to check the kitchen.

BAM! Phil ran right into the door and fell back. He stood up, holding his nose and opening the door before flicking the lights on.

"Philly…." A very feminine voice calls out to him. It sounded so familiar, and so sweet, but it brought chills to his spine. Phil slowly turned around and the lights went off. He yelped and backed up.

The lights went on again, but the mysterious woman was gone. Dan was stood with one hand on the light switch, the other on a rather large knife. He was breathing heavily, clutching the knife's handle so tightly his knuckles were becoming even paler than him.

"I heard something. What happened?" Dan finally asked.

"There was a woman in here. Her voice sounded so familiar though…" Phil replied, resting a hand on the counter.

"Impossible. The front door is locked. How would she have gotten in if the door was-" Dan broke off to run to the door. Phil followed close behind.

And sure enough, the front door has been unlocked and left open a crack. Dan turned to Phil, knife still in hand.

"I distinctly remember the door was locked. Why was there a woman in here? What did she look like?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged.

"Not a clue. I never saw what she looked like, because the instant I turned around, she cut off the lights."

"You said her voice sounded familiar. What did she say?"

"She called me, 'Philly.' It was really disturbing. Do you remember a woman at all from… then?"

Dan shook his head. "It was just him. Though at times it did seem like there was someone else in the house…. I honestly don't remember all that much anymore except what comes up in nightmares."

Phil nodded, hugging Dan. The younger male dropped the knife to hug back.

"I promise you Dan, nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm around. I didn't give you that ring for nothing." Phil stated, nodding the ring hanging from Dan's neck.

They had unfortunately never found a good time to be married, with Dan having to go to therapy and then just working on calming things from the aftermath. The Internet had blown up from both the story of what had happened to them, and then the fact of them coming out finally in a little under 6 years.

But with time, and a crapload of patience from both Dan and Phil to people freaking out over, "OMG PHAN IS REAL! OMG!" The Internet grew used to the news. Everyone had been expecting it since forever, so it honestly wasn't news at all.

"I love you… I love you…" Dan mumbled into Phil's neck. Phil rubbed his back soothingly.

"I love you too Bear." Dan pulled back to look at him with just a hint of amusement on his face.

"Bear, really?"

"You let your mum call you Bear. There's no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to call you Bear."

"That's funny, because I get called Master by your mum every night. Zing!" Phil started playfully punching Dan's arm.

"Shut up, I was trying to be nice you dork." Then he kissed Dan.

Later, Dan was snuggled up against Phil, a knife in the bedside drawer for protection. Dan had actually fallen asleep pretty easily, but Phil was having a bit of trouble. He was thinking about that woman, and pondering of who she could have been.

Phil grabbed his laptop after adjusting Dan's position so he could work on the computer without Dan getting in his way. He put on his glasses to see properly and started looking different things up about the case. Specifically, Phillip.

"Mother and father are deceased. His dad was in a car accident, and his mum committed suicide. After she died he went to live with one of his only living relatives close by, his sister-" Phil was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Dan stirred slightly in his sleep.

"What was that…?" He asked tiredly. Phil kissed his forehead.

"Nothing Dan, just go back to sleep." Phil replied, shutting down his Mac and grabbing the knife. He slowly walked out of the room, clad in just some pajama pants and a tee shirt with mismatching socks.

The door to the lounge was closed. It was barely ever left closed. Phil cautiously pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He went and checked the office before going to the kitchen, feeling to make sure that the door was opened before going in. Instead, he found that something had been thrown right through the glass door.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, show yourself right now." Phil stammered, gripping the knife tightly.

"Boo." The woman said. Phil jumped out of fear, and smashed head-first into the glass door, shattering it completely and falling into the kitchen.

"Ow… Who are you?" He asked, attempting to get up. Phil finally managed to stand, even though his head hurt and he was bleeding.

"Your worst nightmare." And even though it wasn't appropriate in the slightest during that particular situation, Phil began to laugh.

"That has got to be the most cliched villain line I have ever heard. 'Your worst nightmare,' really? You couldn't have gone with something more original?" At that point, he was attempting to buy time to get Dan's attention to call the police or something of the sort.

"Like what?" She asked, pulling a syringe from her pocket.

"I don't know, your actual name perhaps? You never see killers tell their victims their actual names. The audience usually knows, but not the characters themselves."

"Sorry Philly, not gonna happen." She made a grab for his arm, and he pushed her away, limping past her, and right through the glass. It was extremely painful, but he attempted to ignore it.

"Somebody hel-" THUMP! And he went tumbling down the stairs. The last thing he saw before drifting into unconsciousness was the woman walking down the stairs smirking in an almost malicious manner.

Dan stirred in bed to the sound of a crash, but fell back asleep after a few minutes. However, not 5 minutes later he sat up to the sound of several thumps. He pulled on Phil's dressing gown and slowly walked out of the room.

"Phil? You okay?" He froze outside the kitchen door when he saw the glass and blood. There was a small trail leading straight to the stairs. On the wall there were slight splatters of blood where Phil had hit the wall.

Dan clapped a hand over his mouth, rushing down the stairs. "Please, please, please be okay…" When he got to the bottom however, Phil was nowhere in sight. He pulled the robe closed and opened the door. Dan was just looking around at the street when he heard a car's tires screeching. His eyes widened in realization.

"PHIL!" He yelled, dropping to his knees. "No! Phil!" Dan buried his face into his hands as he began to cry. After pulling himself up, he called PJ.

"I am so sorry. I heard about the parole-"

"He's gone! Peej, he's gone!" Dan cried, leaning against the side of the building.

"Wait, what? Dan, slow down a minute. What happened?"

"It's Phil! He's gone!"

* * *

_I get the feeling taking Phil this early on is a bit quick, but at the same time the thought of waiting would just be delaying the inevitable. But hey, here's a new chapter. Please review, favorite, follow, or even PM me. Especially if you have questions about the story. I love getting questions._


	4. Sorry&Phil's Laptop

_Hey, so if you haven't already done so, go back one chapter and read that first. I ended up replacing it because it wasn't an actual chapter, and if you try and read this one without reading that beforehand, quite a little bit of this chapter won't make sense._

* * *

When Phil woke up, his vision was slightly hazy and his head was hurting. He lifted his head up, and looked around. Phil was in a small room with a boarded up window and cracked walls that appeared to have once been white. Along with the tiled, dirty floor._  
_

Phil himself was sat on a wooden chair. Restrained to it, was a more accurate term, as his wrists and ankles were literally taped down onto the arms and legs of the chair. There was a small, rusty bed in the corner.

The door opened, and a woman in a venetian mask walked in. "Hello Philly." That voice… it sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" Phil asked, looking up at her. She removed the mask. That face was so familiar.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Considering that you and your little boy toy Danny single-handedly put my baby brother behind bars." So this was Kristin. Phil's eyes widened.

"Your brother tortured and RAPED my boyfriend. He kidnapped him, and our friend Jack, and tried to kill us! I'm sorry that you're hurting because he went to jail, but he needed help. Phillip was insane."

SMACK! Kristin slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on Phil's cheek.

"Don't you EVER call my brother insane. I'll admit, he was a bit stupid, but he was in love. He didn't know how to go about it." She growled, punching him again.

Phil's nose was bleeding by this time, and his bottom lip was busted. Kristin rubbed her hand on her pants leg before continuing.

"It wasn't his fault either. Phillip had problems. Problems unlike others. Growing up, he had 'mommy issues,' She hated his entire existence, and basically wanted him dead. Until he grew up and she drank herself to death."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're SORRY!" Kristin yelled, shoving Phil's chair over. She then began to kick his chest and abdomen. After Phil was gasping for breath, she brushed her bangs back and picked the chair back up.

"Why now though?" Phil asked.

"Why now what?"

"Why did you wait until now to get revenge? It's been 5 years. Why wait that long before doing anything?"

"Well, my curious little birdie, I needed time for planning and preparing. I also needed to wait for you and Dan to get comfy. And then of course the big surprise."

"Big surprise? What big surprise?" Phil asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

Dan paced around the lounge, still just in Phil's robe. His hair was a mess, and he was tired. PJ was trying to keep him calm while the police were just sat on the sofa watching.

"Dan, please just sit down."

"I can't! I don't know where Phil is or who even took him! I don't even know where to look!" He exclaimed.

"Well, maybe he has something on his laptop." PJ said, jogging to Phil's bedroom and coming out with Phil's laptop.

"What would he have on his laptop? And besides, neither of us knows his password…" He trailed off after a few clicks, PJ had gotten through the password.

"I honestly didn't think that would work. 'LionBear10192009.' That was a lucky guess." PJ chuckles, then stops when he goes over what Phil had been looking at.

"What's up? What was he looking at?" Dan asked, looking at the screen.

"Looking up stuff on Phillip. Evidently, he has a sister…. Parents are deceased. Hmm…. I do recall when we went to go check out things on the car, there was a woman there…"

"Are you saying his sister could be involved in this?" Dan asked. PJ looked up.

"That is a very strong possibility. He had been living with her, and she disappeared shortly after his capture."

Phil screamed through his gag as Kristen made a clean slice from his shoulder to his ribs. She traced it with her finger before setting her attention on the scar on Phil's chest.

"You know, even half dead, my brother was a good shot. Such a shame he missed, but we'll fix that soon enough." Kristen looked up and the door opened.

"Am I late for the party?" Phil's eyes widened and he gave muffled cries of protest.

"Just in time actually." Kristen replied, handing her brother the bloody knife. He smirked.

"Awesome. You know Phil, it didn't have to be this way, but you just had to keep going. You just had to keep Dan from me. Even know I told you that Dan is and always will be MINE!" He accentuated his statement by stabbing Phil's shoulder.

Phil's screams were muffled.

"Sorry sweetie, couldn't hear you. You have a little something there over your mouth." He said, still smirking cruelly at Phil. The gag was removed momentarily.

"You're both sick. Dan doesn't belong to either of you. You're just insane and obsessed, and I think the two of you need some serious help."

"That's enough talking." Kristin placed the gag back on.

"Get the whip. He needs to be taught who he's dealing with."

* * *

_Things are really happening now. Please review._


	5. Support Group&Darcy?

_I honestly am not completely sure of how I feel about this portion of the fic. I have kind of mixed emotions, specifically due to what's going on and to whom. But whatever. I had this finished last night, but decided to just keep going with the next chapter. And I haven't been having the best week so far. Friday, I lost my novel for English(it was The Great Gatsby,) On Sunday I accidentally let 5 of my dogs out of my yard while I was watching them and my dad got mad, and just today I got my leg puked on by a dog from my Vet. Assistant class. However, with the puke situation, I actually found it pretty amusing, so it didn't bother me all that much. Everything else wasn't fun though. _

_And honestly, I blame it on the Bible. See, I go to a youth group every Wednesday for my little bro's church, and last week we were making signs with lines from Revelation, which is the last part of the Bible. And the one I ended up choosing was from Revelation 2:10 "Do not be afraid of what you are about to suffer." I don't believe in coincidences, so you can probably draw your own conclusion with this._

* * *

"Motherf**ker!" Dan exclaimed. He had since gotten dressed, donning Phil's purple babycakes tee shirt and his favorite skinny jeans.

Dan and PJ had went to go talk to the police about what they had found out, only to quickly find that the police were gonna be as useful as an itchy rash. That is to say the police were gonna be right up their bums, but wouldn't listen to them.

"Well, Phil and the rest of us managed to figure out where you were without their help. Maybe this is better." PJ attempted to make Dan feel at least a little better.

"That was different. By that time I had already gotten out. Phil's still wherever that b*tch has him."

Darcy skipped along the pavement happily, a few feet in front of her mother, Louise. As she went along, Darcy sung to herself. She stopped when she noticed a large building behind a rusted gate.

The gate itself was covered in vines, as was the building. Many parts of the building were cracked and falling apart, and most of the windows were boarded up. The windows that weren't boarded up were at least broken or cracked in some way.

Darcy noticed a man in one of the windows. She stares at him for a minute before realizing that he was staring directly at her as well. The man smiled, but it gave Darcy a strange feeling. She turned to tell her mum about the man, but by then the man had disappeared.

"Come on Darcy, we need to get home." Louise said, taking Darcy's hand and leading her past the old building.

Back at home, Louise made Darcy go to her room while she had grown up conversations about someone named, "Phillip." She wondered momentarily if they were talking about uncle Phil. Darcy was curious about the conversation, so she snuck out of her room.

Her mum, Auntie Zoe, Uncle Alfie, Uncle Dean, and Uncle Jack were in the lounge talking about Uncle Dan and Uncle Phil.

"PJ is keeping an eye on Dan. Chris was up north visiting his family when Phil went missing, but when he gets back, he's going to Dan and PJ." Louise said.

"Have you heard from Ben, Caspar, or the Harries' twins?" Dean asked. Louise shook her head.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure they would have heard about Phil going missing by now. It's all over social media now that word is out about Phillip getting parole." She replied.

"I've heard from Caspar. Both Caspar and Joe know exactly what's going on." Zoe said.

Darcy ducked back into her room. She recalled something about Uncle Dan being grabbed and hurt by someone 5 years ago, but she had been too young to really understand. Plus, it had happened in America. But now it looked like it was happening again in England.

She remembered the man in the window of the old building. Was that where Uncle Phillip was? Deciding to check it out, the 9 year old quickly scribbled out a note so her mum wouldn't worry, and packed her backpack with some clothes and essentials for a journey. Her mum would never believe her if she told her that she knew where to find Uncle Phillip.

Darcy grabbed a picture of Uncle Dan and Uncle Phil from the previous Summer in the City with her mum and Auntie Zoe.

After that, Darcy crept out of the house. She found her way back to the building. On her way there, Darcy had a strange feeling someone was watching her. She looked around and noticed a woman watching her.

When the woman realized Darcy was staring, she walked over to her.

"Hello, you seem to be a bit young to be wandering around the streets of London alone. It gets to be pretty dangerous." The woman said. Darcy's mum had always warned her not to talk to strangers, but this woman seemed nice enough. What could be the harm in talking?

"Hi, I'm Darcy. I'm looking for my Uncle Phil." She showed the woman the picture, pointing out Phil.

"Well Darcy, you're in luck, because I happen to know exactly where he is." The lady said, smiling.

"Can you take me to him? My Uncle Dan is really worried about him." Darcy replied. The woman nodded and led Darcy down the street to the old building.

After what felt like an eternity, Phillip finally stopped whipping Phil and untied him. Phil fell ungracefully to the ground, and Phillip moved to the doorway. Kristen walked over to Phillip, holding something behind her back.

"Brought you a new friend. Figured you'd get lonely in there. Have fun you two." Kristen shoved someone small into the room. It was a child, but Kristen had covered her face with a bag and bound her arms. Phil removed the bag to discover…

"Darcy?"

"Uncle Phil!" Phil hugged Darcy close, standing up.

"She's just a kid! Why are you doing this?" Phil exclaimed, moving to stand in front of her protectively.

"Because her mother spearheaded the search for me by having all of your little buddies come to America to help out. And because she saw me." Phillip explained.

"Do whatever you want with me, just let her go. She doesn't deserve this." Phil pleaded. Kristen backhanded him, and Phil fell just as Darcy rushed at her.

"Leave him alone!" Darcy cried, hitting and punching Kristen. Phillip pulled her away by her hair, and Darcy struggled with him.

"You really should have thought more carefully about your moves little one." He made a move to strike her, and Phil pounced on his legs, causing Phillip to lose his grip on Darcy.

Kristen grabbed Darcy and held a knife to her throat. Phil reluctantly moved away from Phillip.

"Please don't hurt her.""Then no fighting or I will slice into her until I feel bone." Darcy struggled slightly, starting to cry. Phillip got up and Kristin shoved Darcy at Phil. Then, they left the room and locked the door behind them.

* * *

_By the way, in this I'd say Darcy's around... 9 or so. Which would make her 4 when everything started. Also, curious question. Does anyone know what caused the falling out between Dan and Phil, and Chris? I just found out that they haven't talked in 2 years, and from what I've heard it was something to do with Dan and Chris having some major fight. I understand it's probably none of my business, but I'm just curious. I miss the Fantastic Foursome. :(_


	6. Knight&This is my fault

_Hey, so I watched Joey's music video Don't Wait, and LOVED it. Words can't describe the reaction I had to it. And then Joey actually flat out saying it, that he's gay made the feelings I had even stronger. Honestly though, I kind of saw it coming, Joey turning out gay and all. I've seen people yelling at people who assume other people's sexualities, but it's true. I mean, he willingly kissed Shane Dawson for crying out loud. XD And I will say I have a fully functional gaydar that hasn't steered me wrong yet in guessing a person's sexuality. Except for a choice few, such as one of my older brother turning out straight, but that's only because he has the emotional capacity of a brick. Oh well though, please review._

* * *

Phil hugged Darcy close. "Shh… It's gonna be okay Darcy. I'm not gonna let them hurt you." He murmured, petting her hair.

"I'm scared. I just want my mum…."

"I know little one… I'm scared too, but you know what? It's okay to be scared. And I think you were very brave before. But for now, let me handle the fighting, okay?" Phil replied.

Darcy nodded, sniffling. "Okay." Phil stood up, looking at the window. It was boarded up from the outside, but there was a possibility of unhinging a board from the inside.

"Now, how to get you out…." He looked around the room. "Darcy, could you help me find something to bust through those boards?"

"Okay!" She set about to look all around for something. After several minutes, she was stood by the bed, pointing at something under the mattress. Phil pulled the mattress off of the bed to find slightly rusted bars.

"Alright, Darcy, I'm gonna need you to go to the door and listen to see if either of them are coming. Can you do that for me? And if you hear something, make a sound like a lion."

"Yes Uncle Phil."

Phil placed his foot on the bar that looked somewhat weak from rust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lifting his foot up and slamming it back down on the bar, snapping the bar off with a loud CRACK! One side of it hit the ground with a slight clang.

He then went and did the same to the other side. Just as Phil was leaning down to lift the bar up, he heard Darcy going,

"Rawr, rawr, rawr!" Slightly panicked, Phil attempted to shove the mattress back on the bed. Darcy rushed to help. The instant they put the mattress back on, the door opened.

It was Phillip, and he had a knife. He smirked at Darcy, and Phil pushed her behind him protectively.

"Relax Phil, she isn't my type. Too young, and she's a girl."

"You'll have to excuse me for not trusting you. After what you did to Dan, to Jack. You tried to kill me. You caused Dan a lifetime of trauma from what you did, and gave the two of us permanent scarring on our bodies. So sorry for not being cozy when you're around my friend's daughter."

Phillip just started chuckling. Darcy took Phil's hand, squeezing it fearfully. This only make him chuckle more.

"You know, you were saying to hurt you instead of her. I think I'm gonna give you what you want." He gripped the knife tightly, sinking the blade into Phil's shoulder. Phil gritted his teeth together, hissing in pain and closing his eyes.

Darcy buried her face into Phil's back. "Please stop it!" Phillip pulled the knife out of Phil's shoulder, and Phil pulled his hand away from Darcy to stem the bleeding.

Phillip pulled his fist back, punching Phil right in the face. Darcy flattened herself against the wall, crying out as she heard a cracking sound. Phil fell to the ground, and Phillip began kicking his face and ribs until blood was dribbling out of his mouth. Then, Phillip turned and left.

Immediately, Darcy went to Phil's side. "I'm sorry! I didn't help you!" Phil lifted a hand, petting her hair.

"Shh… It's alright Darcy, I'm fine. As an adult, it's my job to protect you. Not the other way around. Just think of this like a fairytale story. You're the little princess, those two people are the wicked king and queen, and I'm the knight. The knight works on protecting the princess, and even though he gets hurt, he won't give up."

"What kind of knight are you?" Darcy asked.

"I'd be a lion, because I'm brave and ferocious. Now help me up, I need to get you out." Darcy helped Phil up and he grabbed the bar.

Even though he was painful, he swung the bar as hard as he could against the wood. After many tiring swings, Phil had broken through the board. He lifted Darcy up and helped her through to outside. Unfortunately, when Phil went to climb through, he heard sounds outside of the door.

"Darcy, I want you to run now." He stated.

"But what about you? I can't leave you here uncle Phil!" Darcy replied, grabbing his hands.

"I'll be fine, just go. Now! Find help! You have to get out! I'll catch up later!" Darcy looked back at Phil hesitant and unsure, but ran off anyway.

She slid through the gate easily, running as fast as her legs could take her. Phil moved back into the room, moving to the wall nearest to the door and flattening himself against it right as the door busted in.

"You brave, pitiful little fool. Letting her get out, but then staying behind. Why?" Kristen asked. Phil held the bar tightly behind himself.

"Just a glutton for punishment I suppose." Phil replied, swinging the bar. He caught her on the side of her head, knocking her out. Phil stepped over her, running through the halls.

"Don't stop running, don't stop running…." Phil thought to himself as he ran. He finally made it to a large door by an old, huge, dilapidated reception desk. However, upon trying the door, it was broken to a point where it was impossible to be opened.

He looked around wildly, throwing himself at the door. It gave fairly easily, and Phil literally fell through it. Phil righted himself just as a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He struggled and fought until he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. A few seconds later, Phil's vision got hazy and he couldn't move.

The last thing he saw as Phillip dragged him back inside was Dan at the gate waving to him sadly. Phil saw all of his scars, as fresh as they had been 5 years ago, and the sad pain in his eyes.

"I can't find my baby! Have you seen her?!" Louise cried, tears streaming down her face as PJ and Jack attempted to soothe her. Dean and Dan were stood by them in silence.

"What all have you done today with her?" Jack asked. Louise looked up at him.

"We just went on a walk."

"We need to retrace your steps first them. Chances are that she saw something." PJ said. Louise nodded, wiping her eyes.

Dan grabbed his jacket and was out of the door before anyone could react. He ran right into Zoe and Alfie.

"Why are you alone? You're the most at risk of-" Alfie began, but Dan cut him off.

"All of this is my fault! First Phil, and now Darcy. And they want me! The both of them. You'd be better off staying away if you wanna stay safe." He walked past them, but they kept following behind.

"So that's it then? You're just gonna give up? You put Phillip behind bars before." Alfie stated. Dan paused, but then kept going.

"At the cost of Phil almost DYING, and Jack being hurt! I'm going to go save my boyfriend and my friend's daughter, and then… Just stay away!" His voice wavered as he fought back tears.

"Phil wouldn't let you leave. He'll just keep fighting for you." Zoe said.

"If he sees things how I do, he'll know not to. I don't deserve him. All I can do now is hurt, so I'm doing the better thing here by leaving."

"Dan, you can't! We all need you. What about your family? What about Phil?" That question froze Dan cold. He turned and got right up close to Alfie.

"If I don't do this, they are going to KILL him! For no reason other than they want ME! ME, not him! He doesn't deserve it! I however, deserve whatever I have coming to me for causing this. I could have saved him! It should be me wherever they are, not him!" By then, he had started crying. Dan turned away to wipe his eyes.

They placed their hands on his shoulders in an attempt to soothe him, but Dan pushed them away and kept walking.

"Don't touch me…" They continued to walk in complete silence until Dan noticed something in a bush. He jogged to it and lifted it up. It was a backpack. Darcy's backpack to be precise.

"She's close then." Zoe said, looking around. Not two seconds later Darcy came rushing up to them. She immediately latched onto Dan's legs.

"Uncle Dan! You need to come see!" Darcy cried out.

"Do you know where they have Phil?" Dan asked. She nodded and pointed.

"There. He needs his knight." Darcy took his hand and pulled him to an old, run-down building with a severely rusted gate and overgrown weeds and vines all over. Dan and Alfie climbed over the gate and took a look around.

Slowly, they made their way to the front door, which was broken open. Upon a closer examination, Dan realized that it had been busted open from the inside.

"Phil…." And without a moment's hesitation, Dan walked inside.

* * *

_This is becoming deeper every time I go to work on it. The emotion and the tension is having a field day with my own brain. Also, my bad luck streak has continued. After getting back to my regular high school from that Vet Assistant class I take, I was working on some writing in the cafeteria. I went to go open my soda, and it exploded. Quite a bit got on my laptop, but it seems to be okay as far as I know. However, I did find my Great Gatsby book, since my teacher found it in her mailbox thing in the front office of my school, which was awesome. But that is enough of my crazy life as of the moment. Please review._


	7. Relocation&The Message

_It's been a few days or so since I last updated. But by now, I'm not gonna apologize since a good chunk of you most likely don't care, as long as I update without waiting a month to do so. So, I was having a bit of trouble getting some inspiration and just today remembered a song I liked when I was about 14 or 15, and it actually helped get my mind working for updating._

* * *

"Darcy! Dan! Where are you?!" Louise, PJ, Jack, and Dean called out as they walked around the streets. They stopped people on the streets to ask if they had seen either of the two with no success. However, they did end up gaining some support from subscribers.

Eventually, they came across the building that Darcy had stopped in front of during Louise and Darcy's walk. Jack pointed out a couple people by the front door.

"Excuse us?! Have you seen…" When the people turned, they realized it was Alfie and Zoe. They came up to the gate, and Darcy came trailing behind.

"Darcy!"

"Mummy!" Darcy exclaimed, rushing into her mother's arms.

"Why did you go off on your own like that?! You could have been hurt! You scared your mummy half to death." Louise scolded.

"Uncle Phil needed help. But he was my knight, and now uncle Dan is being his knight." She explained.

"Dan went to find Phil." Alfie said simply. PJ's eyes widened.

"Alone?! We need to go after him!" He exclaimed, rushing inside with Alfie, Dean, and Jack following behind while Zoe, Louise, and Darcy got a cab and went to Dan and Phil's flat.

They found Dan kneeling in a room right in front of a dried puddle of blood. His entire body shook with sobs and he punched the floor, crying out.

"I am gonna find you, Phil…." He mumbled to himself. Dan glanced over his shoulder to see his friends staring at him sympathetically. "What are you all staring at? Let's go!" Dan snapped, standing up and wiping his eyes.

"None of this is your fault." Alfie uttered. Dan glared at him, but made no comment.

"He broke through the window, presumably to get Darcy out. That bed in the corner has a bar broken off of the frame, so I'll assume that's what he used." All of the emotion from his voice was gone.

Jack, Alfie, and Dean followed as Dan left the room. Nothing was said as they walked down the hallway, but that was only because there was nothing to say. It was as of something in that moment had been severed. Dan's will to fight.

Back at the flat, Dan immediately locked himself in Phil's room. No one stopped him because it was Phil's room, and the worst thing to do when Dan was upset would be to try and talk. So instead, they wandered about the flat, Louise, Zoe, and Alfie in the kitchen making tea and talking. Everyone else went to the lounge.

Dan set up the tripod and camera, then sat down on Phil's bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Hi guys…."

Jack was on his phone, looking through YouTube. Several other YouTubers, as well as countless fans had been making videos in support of bringing Phil home. He smiled, happy that so many people were giving out so much love to them.

Meanwhile, PewDiePie was sat on his sofa beside his girlfriend Marzia with their dogs, Edgar and Maya on their laps. His camera and tripod was stood in front of them.

"How's it going bros? I'm sure most of you have heard about the deal with Dan and Phil, I know we definitely know what's going on. I heard about what happened with them 5 years ago, and it looks like the same thing that's happening now.

Now, we actually don't know Dan and Phil very well ourselves, but we have met them before, and I think they're a couple of pretty awesome people. Which is why, I am asking you bros to help me in the mission to bring Phil back home, and offer Dan support in every step there is to finding Phil. The bro army is very vast, and with some time, I think we have a chance at this."

Marzia stepped in with, "We need to bring Phil home. Youtube isn't the same without Dan and Phil together."

"Just do whatever you can to show some support, for both Phil and Dan. Videos, posters, songs, a rap, just anything. Even something as simple as a comment could make loads of difference. I know we can do it bros. Now here comes a brofist of YouTube's unity." Both Felix and Marzia brofisted the camera.

"I hope this works. I can't imagine how Dan would feel if…" Marzia said after Felix put up the camera.

"Me too." Both Felix and Marzia were familiar with the events of 5 years prior, the whole YouTube community had been abuzz with the news of Dan's kidnapping and torture, along with Phil's almost death. The events of the present had been no different, everyone having already heard about Phil being kidnapped.

Every corner of the Internet who knew the names of Dan and Phil, along with BBC offered their support in the mission to bring Phil home, safe. It was an amazing sight, seeing the normally separated YouTube community join together during uncertain and scary times. Even Onison, one of the most hated and reclusive YouTubers came out to offer his support by spreading the word.

And as all of this was happening, Kristin kept up with the news to make sure no one knew anything. Phil had gotten her good with the bar, leaving a large cut on her forehead. Luckily for her and Phillip, it wasn't bad enough for a hospital visit.

Phillip had taken care of Phil, and then packed everything up and moved the three of them somewhere else. Somewhere safer. The police however still had no idea that Phillip was in England, but they weren't taking the chance that he wasn't. Especially since they didn't know who had kidnapped Phil.

"I think we need to give Dan a little message, wouldn't you agree?" Phillip asked, looking at Phil's unconscious form. Kristin grinned and nodded.

"I have a camera." She replied, going to get the camera.

When Dan woke up, he felt a slight weight on his chest, and his hands were tied to Phil's bed. He opened his eyes to see a pair of green, almost catlike eyes shining in the moonlight. A hand was pushed to his mouth before he could even scream.

"Shh…. You even dare scream and your little boyfriend dies. Understand me?" Dan only nodded, and the hand was slowly taken from his mouth. Through his panic, Dan realized that his attacker was female. She was wearing a venetian mask, so the only physical attribute he could tell was emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Dan whispered.

"The one with the power to kill you, all of your friends, and that boyfriend of yours with just the flick of my wrist." Dan's eyes widened, and she chuckled.

"Relax Danny boy, your friends in the house are completely safe…. For now. The same unfortunately can't be said for your Philly."

"What have you done to him, you b-" She interrupted him by placing her hand over his mouth again.

"If you want to speak, try a lower register, or I'll have to fix it so you can't speak. And I really don't wanna have to do that to such a pretty little mouth. Capiche?" And without waiting for Dan to reply, she continued.

"I have a little gift for you," Some sort of paper was placed into Dan's hand. "Go to the police about this, and I will do much, much worse."

Dan's eyes flicked over to his hand. It was a picture of Phil, unconscious. He was sporting a black eye, busted lip, and several cuts and bruises all over. His face was splattered with his own blood. Dan bit his lip, fighting back tears. Crying would only show weakness, and he had to be strong to save Phil.

She released Dan and climbed out of the window. Instead of getting up the instant she was out of sight, Dan just curled up and clutched the photo of Phil. She would never get away with harming Phil like that, or taking Darcy. He would definitely make her pay… And Phillip, for everything he had done.

* * *

_Please review, I need some feedback because this whole chapter was a bit of a clusterfluff._


	8. Anger&Chris' Wallet

_Guest: The song was I Hate You by Sick Puppies. The kind of slowish beat and almost growled lyrics is what I needed for that kind of dark scene. And yeah, my thoughts on them sending just a picture of Phil is because a picture is much harder to trace than a flash drive, SD card, or even a YouTube video in general. Kristin is a smart girl who knows what she's doing. That's why she's in charge. And I'm perfectly fine with rambling. In fact, I encourage it. I actually do it quite a lot. Particularly when reviewing a good story. So I appreciate you taking the time and effort to articulate some thoughts and appreciate my writing. And here I go, rambling on. XD Thanks for the review. *Hand hearts* You are amazing._

_I will give a fair warning, this chapter is delving into some of the darker emotions that Dan is feeling, so things may get a little... Yeah._

* * *

Phil watched, unable to move due to his restraints, as Phillip heated up an iron rod. Kristin ran her index finger down the center of Phil's chest with a giggle.

"You really burned me there Phil. Thought I could trust you not to let the little brat out, and then you go and just BURN me!" He emphasized his statement by pressing the hot iron onto Phil's bare chest, causing Phil to scream in pain.

Phillip dragged it down the left side of Phil's chest, smirking at the sound of Phil's screams. But just as quickly as the burning had come, it was roughly pushed away.

"He needs a gag. Someone could hear him screaming with how loud he is." Kristin said. Phillip stared at his sister, nodded.

"Sure thing sis, you can go find one somewhere." Kristin walked off and came back a couple minutes later with a pair of underwear. Dan's underwear, to be exact.

"Found these in his room when I went to give little Danny the message. They were in his closet, but I'm pretty sure they're Dan's." And with that, she stuffed them in Phil's mouth and put a piece of tape on top to keep them there.

"Maybe we should keep on with this. I'll go get the needle." Phillip came back a minute later, lighter in one hand and a needle in the other.

"If I may do the honors…" Phillip handed the needle and lighter to his sister. Kristin heated the needle until it glowed white hot before pressing it onto Phil's clavicle. Phillip smirked at his muffled screams and futile struggles as he held him down for Kristin.

10 painful minutes later, Kristin pulled away. "Clean him up so it doesn't get infected."

Phil couldn't even move an inch without his skin feeling like it was on fire. Slowly, he finally passed out from a mixture of pain and exhaustion.

Dan debated with himself for a few minutes before stuffing the picture inside of the pillowcase. Better to play it safe than risk Phil's life… Again. He slowly made his way out of Phil's bedroom, running right into PJ with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Breakfast, if you're hungry?" Dan opted for the toast, thinking it would be beneficial for him to at least pretend that he was doing better about Phil, and that Phillip's sister had just attacked him the night before.

"I'll just have a bit of toast if that's okay. Not much of an appetite, you know?" PJ chuckled slightly, nodding.

"I get it. Just take the toast. By the way, the Internet is blowing up with people in the fight to find Phil, and making sure you're okay. Even Felix and Marzia are lending a hand."

Dan nibbled on the toast, nodding slowly without really listening. "That's nice…"

"By the way, Chris just got back." Dan finally looked over to PJ.

"That's great. Where is he?" He looked around.

"On his way here now."

Chris bobbed his head in tune with his music, tapping his leg. He had gotten off the bus a couple streets away, due to a chatty Cathy taking the seat next to him. But he really wasn't bitter over it, as he needed a bit of exercise. And there couldn't be any harm in him being just a few minutes late, could there?

A woman stepped in front of him. She had blonde hair, green catlike eyes, and a killer smile. He went to sidestep her, and she followed his movements. Chris turned his music off.

"Excuse me, miss, but you are kind of in my way."

"I'm sorry, but you are in my way." Her piercing gaze made Chris glance around uncomfortably. They were on a very quiet street, with hardly anyone walking about.

"Okay, we're both in each other's way then." The woman took a step towards him, and Chris moved back. Something about her just struck him as off, and yet a bit familiar all the same.

He continued backing away until he realized that he had backed into an alleyway, and saw that she had something in her hand.

"What do you want from me? Money? I don't have much, but I can give you it, just please don't hurt me." He pulled his wallet out

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, I don't want or need your money. Just you." She shoved him into the wall, jabbing a needle into his neck and pushing the plunger down. There was a stinging feeling, and then Chris passed out, dropping his wallet.

Half an hour later, PJ had become frantic. Dan watched him pace back and forth in the lounge, muttering, "He should have been here by now…" under his breath.

Half an hour grew into an hour, then two, and then three, until finally, PJ called the police. Under regular circumstances, they wouldn't bat an eye, but with the present situation? They started looking around.

Dan, PJ, Jack, and Dean joined in. But the latter of the four noticed something very strange with Dan's behavior. He had a very dark look in his eyes, and he continued mumbling incoherently to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists as he shook.

Dean nudged Jack in the side. "Jack, I think there's something really wrong with Dan." Jack looked over at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked him. Dean just gestured to Dan.

"Just look at him. You can't tell me you'd call that normal, healthy behavior. Even for Dan." Finally, Dan looked up and they started pretending like they weren't staring. Unfortunately for Dean, Dan saw through that.

He grabbed Dean by the collar and dragged him into an alleyway, shoving him against the wall. Jack rushed to get PJ.

"So what? You think I'm crazy now or something?! I'm not deaf you know!" Dan snapped. Dean held his hands up, cowering from fear. Dan was already much taller than Dean, but right at that moment, he seemed even taller.

"I never said that you were crazy. Just that you were behaving strangely. There's a big feeling of concern." Dan clenched his fists.

"Well DON'T!" He lifted Dean up by the collar of his shirt. "I can handle this fine by myself! After I get them back, I'll be better."

"So that's your big plan, revenge? That isn't you at all Dan. And have to say it, revenge won't make you feel better. Just leave an empty void, in here." He poked Dan's chest.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Dan pulled his fist back, only to have a hand clamp down on his wrist.

"Dan, get off of him. Let go." Ben's tone was crisp and calm. Dan released Dean, and he fell to the ground and crawled away from Dan. He placed his hand on something leathery, and he raised his hand to see a wallet.

"Hey, I found a wallet." Ben glanced down, keeping a firm grip on Dan's wrist. Dean opened it, finding a card for the Underground, a bit of cash, and pictures of Chris and PJ, with more pictures being the latter.

Dan struggled, trying to get out of Ben's hold on his wrist, and Ben grabbed his other wrist, pulling Dan's back to his chest and locking Dan's arms to his sides.

"Shh…. I'm not letting you go till you can behave like a proper, decent human being. Dean, go find Jack and PJ, pretty sure that's Chris' wallet, so go take that to them."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"Keeping a hold on Dan until he calms. It's like handling a cat or a baby, make them unable to move, and it's fine." Dan struggled against Ben, and he just held Dan tighter.

"Keep struggling, and when I get you home, I'll tie you to a chair. Now talk to me, why did you try to attack Dean? He's your friend."

Dan didn't reply, but internally he was analyzing the situation. Why had he tried to hurt Dean? He had never put out a hand to hurt any of his friends in his life. Sure, scare the crap out of Phil on occasion, but nothing malicious. Being hurtful just wasn't him. And yeah, he had his sass and sarcasm to whip out, but it was all in fun. So then why did he want so badly to hit Dean?

Because he spoke the truth. Dan had wanted to hurt Phillip and his sister. He wanted to make them hurt just as they were hurting Phil, just as Phillip had hurt him, and then some.

"Who am I anymore?" Dan asked. Ben released Dan, and he turned to face Ben.

"You want my personal opinion?" Dan only nodded. "I think you're someone who's in a lot of pain at the moment, and feel angry because of the pain, since it's easier to get angry than to admit that you're upset. But it's up to you whether you become that complete rageful person or not."

Chris woke up strapped down to a table by his ankles and wrists. "Hello? Where am I?" He called out, looking around.

The room he was in was too dark to really see much. The only thing Chris could really see was another table beside him with someone on it. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he recognized the figure as Phil. Which could only mean….

"Oh sh*t…." Phil turned his head, and his blue eyes widened when he noticed Chris. Unfortunately, Phil's mouth was taped shut, so everything the he said was muffled.

Chris was happy to have found Phil. The major setback was that he too was trapped. The light came on and he saw Phil more properly. His body was littered in burns and cuts, and there was a word burned over his clavicle. 'Fag'

The woman from before came in, ripped the tape from Phil's mouth, pulling some skin with it, and then pulled out what appeared to be a pair of boxers from his mouth.

"It's his sister! This is his sister!" Phil started crying out. She backhanded him to shut him up.

"Now Philly, it isn't nice to speak without permission. Just remember, I have a knife on Dan's throat. If you don't behave, my hand could slip and then I'll paint the floor red. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Oi! Aren't your plans to torture me as well? Not fair to give Phil all the attention!" Chris called out, attempting to distract her from Phil.

"You are right, but I wanted to play with him for a bit. You'll get yours in a minute." She said, smirking. Then she left the room, presumably to get her brother.

"Chris, what are you doing? She'll kill you." Phil hissed.

"It's called distraction. We need a way out though. Do you know at all where we are?" Phil shook his head no.

"I'm stuck to a table most of the time, and even when I'm not, they have me on that wall over there. Easier to whip me on a wall than a table."

"Same treatment as Dan, I suppose?" Chris asked. Phil shook his head.

"Some of it's the same, some better. Some worse," He nodded at the writing and the burns. "At this point, I'm more worried for Dan. I need to get out soon. I wake up every single day feeling like this is the day that one of them is gonna end up killing me. And then what's left for Dan if I'm gone?"

"Well, Dan will always have PJ, me, and everyone else to fall back on. It isn't like Dan is completely friendless."

"How often is it that Dan hangs out with someone other than me? Aside from now."

"Well, there was…. No, you were there…. Okay, I get it, you two are completely attached at the hip. So much so that when you're out of here that you two should go and have that surgically done." Phil actually chuckled at Chris' feeble attempts at a joke.

Phillip walked in and Phil stopped. Phillip smirked at Phil and walked to Chris. "Hey Chrissy, how are you?" Phillip asked.

"Chris." He corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Chris. Just Chris. Not 'Chrissy.' And that joke is lame at best. At worst, it's about as funny as someone laughing at a funeral. A knife was placed to his throat, and he stopped talking.

"You must think you're really funny, don't ya Chrissy? A real comedian. Well let me tell you something, Crabd*cks, you are in my domain now. Your little a$$ is mine. And you will respect, and obey."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Lemme tell you something. You can kill me anytime, so what's the point of fighting?" Phillip only chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of killing you. Too fun to toy with. Because you see, you and Phil here have real human… What's the word I'm looking for? Devotion. You have no problem dying for someone else. Which is why, the knife is physically over you, but metaphorically over your little boy toy PJ. One move out of line and it'll slip up, and then it's bye bye PJ."

"You son of a- Ow!" Chris made a movement against his restraints, and the tip of the knife cut into his neck slightly.

"Now that's what I like. The anger and aggression. The cruel pain you're in, knowing I have a noose around your lover's neck. Your job is just to make sure I don't pull the floor out from under him."

* * *

_This chapter is half filler, half insight on what is to come. Please review._


	9. Phil's Phone&No fun to play with

_So my day has been a bit exciting. This morning, on the bus ride to school, my bus got rear ended by a low riding car. It ended up slamming up underneath the bus, which was freaky. Thankfully, no one was hurt. Not even the other driver, but her car was pretty much totaled. The windshield was completely cracked up like a little tin can. It was quite a mess.  
_-

"I don't blame you in the slightest for Chris." PJ said. His tone sounded almost… defeated to Dan, but the younger made no comment.

"You should. I brought all of this crap on you. I caused him to get kidnapped."

"Then tell me, how could you have stopped it. Tell us what you could have possibly done within your power to keep Chris from being kidnapped." Ben stated. Both of them looked at Dan expectantly.

"Well, I…." Dan thought for a few minutes. Ben nodded.

"Exactly what I thought. None of this is your fault, because everything that is going on, and will continue to go on, will be outside of your control. The only thing you can control is the choices you make. To fight, to live. To stand up and forgive yourself for the mistakes made, and not blame yourself for things outside of your control."

"Just leave me alone…" Dan rolled onto his side, back facing Ben and PJ. PJ nodded to Ben.

"Let's just go make some tea." A few minutes later, Dan's phone rang. He sat up and grabbed his phone, nearly dropping it when he read the caller ID.

It was Phil's phone.

"Hello?!" Dan said quickly.

"Dan?" Phil said, voice slightly hoarse. His hands were bleeding a bit from getting out of his binds, but it had been worth it when he and Chris had found Phil's phone in a drawer. Even more so just to hear Dan's voice.

"Phil? Phil, where are you? Is Chris with you?" Dan asked, struggling against tears. He missed the sound of Phil's voice.

"We don't know. And yeah, he's here. We're both alive, we just can't get out." Phil replied.

"... Crap. Phil, they could kill you for this."

"I know that. But you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." That statement got a slight chuckle from Dan.

"Same here. The flat has always felt so empty without you." Dan said.

"And when I get back, the first thing I'm gonna do is eat your cereal. So make sure you have a good box saved for me." Phil joked. Dan actually smiled genuinely.

"And you'll start leaving your socks around for me to find and then yell at you for?"

"That too. And I'll leave cabinet doors open in the kitchen so you can get annoyed at me when you hit your head."

The door opened and PJ walked in with a couple mugs of tea. He froze when he heard Dan on the phone to Phil.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too Dan. More than anything. And-" Phil was cut off by Chris calling out something in the background.

"You little b*tch! Think you could go and call for help, huh?!" Even through the phone, there was no mistaking that voice. Phillip.

"Don't you dare hurt him or I swear to you I'll-" Dan exclaimed. The phone was torn away from Phil.

"You'll what? You're at home, and I'm here with them." There came a loud smack, a thud, and Phil crying out in pain.

"You need to learn some proper OBEDIENCE." Another voice, Kristin said. She grabbed Phil's wrist with one hand, and a sledgehammer in the other. Dan heard a loud cracking noise and Phil screaming from pain.

"Bye bye, Danny." And the phone went dead.

"No! Phil! Chris!" PJ dropped the tea, and Dan fell to his knees. PJ hugged him.

"Dan, what happened?"

He explained about Phil and Chris getting free, but still being trapped wherever they were, and Phil finding his phone to call Dan. PJ listened attentively, nodding after he finished.

"Of course he'd spend his one phone call that can get through on you…." PJ muttered. Dan looked up, slightly defensive.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his tone shaking. PJ helped Dan to his feet, shrugging.

"I'm only saying that he would probably rather die, than to not be able to speak to you for over a week." Dan opened his mouth to reply, but paused when he realized that PJ was in fact correct in his assessment. Phil would honestly do anything for Dan. Even at the cost of his own life.

"Okay, I think I'm done with you. For the time being," Phillip said as Kristin strapped Phil to a table with barbed wire. "But if you move just an inch, we will know. So try and stay comfy." Phil could only glare, his throat hurting from screaming and broken arm numb.

Chris had already been through torture, going unconscious midway through Kristin shoving toothpicks underneath his fingernails. She had shook her head and said, "He just isn't all that fun to play with."

Phillip placed a blindfold over Chris' eyes, slung the man over his shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you taking him? What are you doi-" Kristin covered Phil's mouth before he could say more.

"Hush. We are just going out for a little bit. Don't move, or you'll be punished much worse than just me shattering your arm." And with that little promise, they left.

Phil attempted to be optimistic, hoping that Phillip and Kristin were only dumping Chris out somewhere to be found, and not just dumping him into a river to die, or burying him alive. Both thoughts sounded horrific to the 33 year old.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Phil decided to attempt escape. Every movement against the wire led to it cutting into his flesh, so he moved slowly and carefully until one hand was free. He then used his free hand to pull his other hand free, and his legs, mutilating his hands even more in the process.

Once he was free, Phil sat up and got off of the table carefully. He ignored the sharp jabs of pain in his broken arm and cut up wrists and ankles. He made his way to the door, and upon finding it unlocked, went through.

He was greeted with a long hallway. "Crap…"

* * *

_I was tempted to put this bit and the next chapter togetherm but decided that it would make the chapter too long, so I didn't. On another note, as I'm typing this, I see a lot of red and blue lights outside my window, so something's definitely going down. But it really isn't that uncommon where I live. Aand the lights just went off. It's all good, the police are gone. XD Please review._


	10. Memories&Hospital

_I've been a little distracted. Completely forgot that I had already finished this chapter, and just kept going with it. I spent most of today listening to mashups of Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy, which have been more amazing sounding than I thought they would be. And I am almost out of school for the summer with only a couple weeks left to go, and I'm taking care of a couple gerbils for the summer, which is awesome. Also, when things are in italics, it means either in the past, or a video. Please review, I appreciate them._

* * *

PJ tossed and turned on Dan and Phil's sofa bed in their office, wishing that sleep could come peacefully. Thoughts of Chris invaded his every thought, every time he closed his eyes he saw him. Wondering if he was alive. He now knew exactly how Phil had felt when Dan was kidnapped, and how Dan feels now.

Deciding that sleep is overrated anyhow, PJ goes downstairs to the lounge. Dan too, couldn't sleep, and so assumed the browsing position to flip through pictures of him and Phil on his computer.

He wasn't even aware that the younger had noticed him enter until PJ heard Dan say, "They're both gonna get out of this alive, you know."

"Excuse me?" PJ sat down beside Dan, looking at his computer screen. Dan was on a picture he took of Phil during their holiday in Italy. He had snapped a picture of Phil in bed the morning after a very amazing night.

"Phil and Chris. They're gonna live." Dan clicked on the next picture, and it was of a slightly drunk Dan with his head on Phil's shoulder while the older male steadied him with an arm around his waist.

"How can you tell?"

"Are you doubting our boyfriends' abilities? Phil took a bullet for me and survived, and Chris… He's incredibly resilient." Dan said. PJ nodded towards the screen.

"You still have the little videos on your laptop?" He asked. Dan nodded, and clicked on the first one that popped up. The thumbnail was Dan, shirtless in bed.

_"Good morning, oh lover." Phil said, moving up close and panning the camera to Dan's exposed chest. Dan pulled the blanket under his armpits after sitting up._

_"Morning. Last night was fun." Dan smiled at Phil._

_"Glad you liked it. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now turn the camera off so we can get a shower. I still smell like sex." Dan said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to grab the camera. Before he could get it though, Phil turned off the camera._

_Next video._

_"I found Dan's camera earlier, shh. They're in the room now, and I'm gonna try and scare them." Chris said to the camera._

_"They're probably gonna hear you before you go in, you realize that, right?" PJ said. Chris waved him off and opened the door._

_The view the camera got was perfect. Phil and Dan were stood beside the bed, kissing. Upon hearing the door open, Dan gave the pair a show of his middle finger while Phil pulled away._

_"Hi guys. What are you- Wait, is that MY camera? Give it back now." Dan said. Chris chuckled and started backing away as Dan began to advance towards him._

_"PJ, run!" He tossed the camera to PJ and the two made a break for it with Dan and Phil not far behind. Dan caught up with PJ, who threw the camera to Chris. Phil grabbed Chris and took the camera._

_Chris chuckled and got out of Phil's hold. "Alright, give me my camera." Dan said._

_"Say please, and give him a kiss for it." Chris stated. Dan shook his head and leaned in._

_"Please." The camera was then turned off._

"I remember that. All of us were pretty much hammered that entire time." PJ said, actually smiling.

"I know. Fun times… Before everything went crazy."

"What are your plans for when this is over?" PJ asked, looking over at Dan. The younger male actually laughed slightly.

"That's the thing, this will never be over. At least, not until….." Dan shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts.

"Until what?" PJ replied, trying to think of what Dan could have meant through his expression. Unfortunately, Dan's expression was unreadable, but there was an underlying tone of sadness in his eyes.

Before Dan could say anything, there came the sound of screaming from outside. The two rushed out to find one of Dan and Phil's neighbors stood beside Chris, who was unconscious and covered in physical marks from torture.

"Chris?!" PJ squeaked. Dan gathered his thoughts quickly enough to call 999. Right before the paramedics took Chris away, Dan found a piece of paper clutched loosely in his fist.

PJ went with him, as did Dan. He shoved the paper into his pocket before reading it. At the hospital, they stayed in the waiting room for several hours, just waiting for the news.

The entire room smelled like a mixture between cough syrup, lemon cleaner, and latex. Dan really hated hospitals. "He's gonna live. He has to live." PJ mumbled to himself.

After being sat there for a bit, Dan stood up and left to walk around the hospital. Somehow, he ended up in the maternity ward.

As he walked down the hall, he saw new mothers with babies, crying grandmums, happy fathers, brothers and sisters with new siblings, cousins, uncles, aunts. Families. His hand went unconsciously to the ring hanging from his neck. The ring that Phil had given him.

He still remembered what Phil had told him when he gave him the ring.

_"This is the weirdest timing in the world, but I honestly don't know what's gonna come of this, and if something happens, I wanna be able to make sure you're mine. Dan… Will you marry me?"_

Just remembering that made him begin to cry. A nurse walked over to him and asked if he was okay. He only nodded and waved her off. Dan needed to get back to PJ, and he did that.

Just as he was sitting next to PJ, a doctor came in and said, "Christopher Kendall?" Dan stood back up with PJ.

Just by the look on his face gave them hope that Chris would be okay, but PJ asked for assurance.

"He'll be fine. All of the injuries sustained were external. He had a concussion most likely from being thrown down at a high speed, but it's nothing severe. Your friend is unconscious, but you can see him."

A nurse led Dan and PJ to Chris. He was laid in bed with a tube in his arm and a clip on his finger checking for his blood pressure, heart-rate, and pulse. The AKG monitor beeped with his heartbeat. PJ sat down on the bed next to him while Dan sat on the chair.

"Hey Chris- It's PJ. Listen, the doctor just said you were gonna be okay. You're not hurt all that badly." PJ said, taking his hand. He blinked back tears from the sight of Chris in that bed.

"It'll be alright Peej. He's alive." The door opened, and the doctor came back in with a police officer.

"Hello, I'm Officer Mahoney. I'd like to ask you a few questions…."

* * *

_There is a subtle reference to the Police Academy series if anyone cares to know. If you don't know what those movies are, then you have not lived because I highly reccomend them. They are funny as all get out. Truly amazing, humorous classics. I pity anyone who has never heard of them. You can find clips on YouTube if need be, the movies are most likely on Amazon or Netflix. Please review._


	11. Starbuck's Bin&Back To 5 Years Ago

_So, I have decided that I am gonna do another sequel after this. I already have a plan in the works, and I'm gonna write it alongside this so that I can start it up, since I'm almost breaking for summer vacation. Fun stuff. I have an SOL tomorrow, which is as fetusPhil would say, "Excitement." And I honestly wonder what they think of Phil actually predicting meeting Dan MONTHS before it actually happened... Probably joke about it._

_Update: So, I finished my SOL, and passed. Standardized tests are absolute BS. No clue why they even exist, but I digress. So, I had been working my tail off, but had no clue how to finish this chapter. A CRAP ton happens, and I wasn't too sure of how to configure it to fit as a chapter. This is the result. Please review._

* * *

Phil wandered around, clutching his broken arm and listening for Phillip and Kristin. If they found him, lost wherever he was, then they'd do their best to make him perfectly miserable, but not dead. They could even do as bad as bring Dan in, which was a punishment worse than any form of torture Kristin and Phillip could bring on him.

He hoped that Chris would be okay though. It seemed like they had gotten bored of him too quickly. But it was better for Chris that they had. It meant that they wouldn't be hurting him anymore.

After walking for what felt like forever, Phil finally made it outside. The sky was dark, the only light coming from the stars and the reflection of the sun's light on the moon. He turned back to look at where he just was. A light came on behind him, and when Phil turned, it was a pair of headlights.

His eyes widened and he made a break for it. Thankfully, the 5 seconds it took for Kristen and Phillip to realize what had happened was enough time for Phil to get away from the building. He didn't risk looking back again, lest he fall.

When his lungs started screaming for air, Phil stopped to catch his breath. Just as he was gaining his breath, he heard the sound of an engine behind him. Without turning around, he ran for his life, Kristen and Phillip right behind him.

Right as Phil felt like his lungs were gonna collapse and his legs felt like jello, they disappeared. However, Phil did not drop his guard, knowing that they could return at any moment. So, he found somewhere to hide.

That somewhere turned out to be a large bin behind a Starbucks. It was difficult getting in with one working arm, but he managed to do it. Phil rested his head on a bin bag, falling asleep with the smell of bad coffee, old tea, and stale sweets.

He woke up to the sounds of muffled voices and bags rustling several hours later.

"... Then he was just like, 'That was fun. We should do this again sometime.' And he pulled up his trousers and left. Just like that. I was thinking, 'You freaking arsehole.' That's the way men are though…" Said the first voice. It was a young woman.

"Did he at least call you or say that he would call you?" The other voice asked, another woman. The lid of the bin was opened and Phil was greeted with a pair of green eyes and dyed red hair.

"Hey, look at this. There's a man in here. Probably one of the homeless who've been filching garbage." Another face appeared in Phil's vision. Brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Dan…?" Phil mumbled. Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. Several seconds later, the second girl looked over to her friend with a freaked out look.

"I think this is Phil Lester, the guy who has been missing. He's a Radio 1 DJ and a YouTuber. He's really hurt too. Poor thing." She said.

Phil nodded slowly. "I'm Phil. Where's Dan?"

"The first girl gestured to herself and her friend who had recognized him. "I'm Alexis, and this is Beth. You just stay put, and we'll get you some help." Alexis walked off to call 999 while Beth continued to stare at Phil.

"So what are you doing in the bin there?" She asked.

"I needed a place to hide."

"Can you stand up? How hurt are you?" Beth asked. Phil sat up and attempted to stand up by grabbing onto the side of the bin. His bad arm hit the wall and he hissed with pain.

"My arm's broken." Phil said. She offered him a sympathetic look.

"Poor thing. So you said you're looking for Dan?" Beth attempted to distract Phil from the pain. He only nodded.

"My fiance."

"So who's gonna take whose names?" She asked. Phil gave a half shrug.

"We haven't had time to really talk about it to be honest. First it was trying to get over what happened 5 years ago, and then this."

Before either of them had any time to say more, the paramedics came. They helped Phil climb out of the bin, taking caution around his broken arm. Then he was laid down on a stretcher and loaded onto the ambulance.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Practically turned over half of London looking for you. Only to find that, you're in a rubbish bin behind a Starbucks in Bromley. Least you're okay." He said.

"Wasn't my fault I got kidnapped." Phil replied. Somewhere on the ride to the hospital, Phil went unconscious.

Dan leaned against the wall, watching PJ resting his head on Chris' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Chris raised a hand, rubbing PJ's back. PJ looked up, hugging Chris.

"You're okay." Chris hugged back, wincing slightly.

"Course I'm okay. I do need some water though." PJ let go of Chris reluctantly and got him some water.

Dan glanced out the door as he heard a bit of commotion. Someone was being wheeled on a stretcher. He got a glimpse of black hair, pale skin, and a lot of marks from being hurt. It was Phil. Dan's eyes widened.

"Phil!" He rushed out the door, going after him. Before he could follow them to wherever they were taking him, several nurses grabbed him and held him back, despite his protests.

"We're sorry, but you can't go in there." One of them said.

"You don't understand, that's my boyfriend in there! I have to see him!"

"You can see him in a bit. Right now, the doctors are taking a look at him…." But Dan really wasn't listening. He stayed stood there for a few minutes, watching the door. Then he dropped to his knees, beginning to cry. One of the nurses hugged him, rubbing back in attempt to soothe him.

"Shh…. he'll be okay. You just need to have hope."

"Hope? What good will that do?" Dan asked, wiping his eyes. She led him to the waiting room, setting him in a chair and sitting next to him.

"I've seen people in your similar situations, with loved ones hurting bad. So bad that it looks like they won't make it. Many, many times. And yours is no different. Different circumstances but still the same situation. You'd be amazed at how much of a fight the human body can put up when death is knocking on the door..." As she spoke, Dan was brought back to 5 years ago...

_Phillip grabs his gun, points it up and pulls the trigger. Dan's eyes widen and Phil hits the ground, causing Dan to scream._

_"PHIL NO!" He's at Phil's side in a split second, watching in horror as blood starts staining his shirt from his chest. Phil gasps for air, looking up at Dan._

_"So this is how it ends, huh?" Phil says, smiling sadly. Dan places his hands over the wound._

_"No, no, no. This is not how it ends. We need to get married and live a long, happy life together. Maybe even adopt a couple kids. It is not ending here. Please don't leave me..."_

_"I-I'll be okay Dan… I just need to sleep…"_

_"No! No sleep! Just hang on Phil, you'll be okay! We're together, and I am not letting you die right now."_

_… A doctor finally comes out and Dan stands up. He grasps Ben's arm tightly._

_"Is Phil okay?" Dan asks, digging his fingernails into Ben's arm so hard that Ben has to pull away._

_"Someone's watching out for him somewhere. He was lucky. Another inch to the left and the bullet would have gone right through his heart."_

_Dan takes a sigh of relief, leaning against Ben. "Thank you…" He mumbles to whatever god might be up there._

_"Phil…" Dan says, dropping to his knees beside the bed. He rests his head on Phil's stomach, listening to the sounds of Phil's heartbeat on the heart monitor. He feels Phil's chest rise and fall quite shakily with every breath._

_Dan looks up, and places a hand underneath Phil's hospital gown. On his chest, he feels soft gauze. Dan sucks his breath in, taking his hand out and running his fingers down the center of Phil's chest._

_"Unnerving sight, isn't it?" Ben's voice breaks the silence. Dan looks at him._

_"He's alive. That's all that matters to me."_

_"D-an…." Phil mumbles. They look over._

_"Did he just speak?" Ben asks. Dan nods, placing his hand on Phil's cheek._

_"Phil, it's Dan. I'm right here with you. Please wake up soon."_

"I've been here before." Dan mumbled, more to himself than the nurse.

"Then you should know that hope can help. Do you want to talk about it?" Dan nodded.

"5 years ago, I almost lost him. That guy, Phillip shot him in the chest. Almost killed him, but it just barely missed his heart. The doctor said another inch to the left and his heart would have been hit…. And then he went into a coma for over 2 weeks. I was so scared that he was gonna die. And then one day I woke up to him throwing a pillow at me and smiling like usual." Dan started crying again, but that time with a smile on his face.

"You two planning on getting married?" She gestured to the ring dangling from his neck.

"Yeah. We haven't really found the right time to though. With all of this crap happening now. He proposed 5 years ago, still not married. Definitely getting married when all of this is over though. No matter what shape either of us is in, we're getting married."

"I'm Samantha by the way. Boring name, but it's what my mum gave me before she left me on some stranger's doorstep. People call me Sam though."

"That's horrible. Do you at least know who she is? Or your dad at least?" Sam shook her head.

"Both dead. I do know that I have a couple half siblings though."

Before Dan could ask who, the doctor came in with some news. The look on his face was unreadable, which didn't soothe Dan in the slightest.

"He has a double fracture spanning from his radius to his ulna bones in his arm. The break came from some form of blunt trauma which literally shattered the two bones where the break is. We can repair the damage and set it back to heal. It'll take some time though, since bones take longer to heal the older you are.

His body is covered in different wounds inflicted from a variety of tools, such as a dulled down blade, whips, chains, and fire. Two of his ribs are fractured from some sort of harsh force as well, and he has a slight concussion. Other than that, nothing to really be worried about."

"I'm sorry, did you say fire?" The doctor nodded slowly.

"Yes, he sustained a multitude of burns, ranging within 1st and 2nd degree. Along with something burned into his skin."

Dan felt sick. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I…. Can I please see him? I need to see him."

"Well, he isn't conscious at the moment, but I can't see the harm in it. Go on ahead." And so Dan was led to another hospital room. Phil was hooked up to several machines that were helping him breathe and monitored his heartbeat, blood pressure, and pulse.

Deja vu smashed into him like a wave as Dan made his way to the side of the bed. He sat on the chair nearest to Phil, reaching out tentatively and grabbing his hand.

"Are you gonna talk this time or am I gonna have to have a nuclear meltdown first?" Dan attempted to joke, starting to cry at just the sight of Phil. Under normal circumstances, Phil was a bit shorter than Dan, but right then he seemed even smaller.

He placed a hand on Phil's chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his fingers. Just something as simple as a few thumps from inside Phil's chest gave Dan that much more hope that Phil would pull through.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. I mean, last time it seemed like you did, so I'll try it out again. I just hope you can hear me. You knew that it was his sister. We, PJ and I, found your computer. I just want this to end. I want it to just be us instead of looking over our shoulders paranoid for the rest of our lives about some crazed stalker trying to kill us. But I don't think it'll ever end. Not until…."

PJ cracked open the door, looking in at Dan sat beside Phil and holding onto his hand. He didn't announce his presence, deciding to let Dan have his moment with Phil.

"This isn't ever gonna end. They're never gonna stop… Not until- Not until someone dies. And I'll die before I let that someone be you. I almost lost you once. I can't lose you again. I won't." His tone was deadset, determined. Like nothing was gonna stop him.

* * *

_Anatomy lesson. The radius and the ulna are the two bones that lead down to your wrists and hands. And then the two bones in your shins are your fibula and tibia. The one above your knee is the femur, and the bone above your elbow leading into the shoulder is your humerus. That's why the elbow is the funny bone, I think. This was really pointless and random, but I decided to add it in just because. Also, we may be seeing more of that Samantha chick. Or not, I haven't decided. She was just a spur of the moment decision to be honest. Not even too sure of who she is. I really do like this chapter though, but next time, we shall delve more into Dan's psyche to really see how his emotions are._


	12. All that matters&Chris' Explanation

_Originally, this chapter was part of the last chapter, but since I wanted to be more dramatic instead of impulsive, I cut it out. And I like what I got. Also, I've been listening to the same song from the soundtrack of The Great Gatsby from 2013. Great movie(unintentional pun) The song was used when Myrtle Wilson was killed. It's called Love is Blindness, a cover by Jack White. The original was by Bono. Who knew that piece of crap could write music, because I certainly couldn't. Anyways, please review._

* * *

PJ listened and nodded to himself, biting his lip before knocking. Dan looked up. "How is he?" PJ asked.

"He's alive. That's all that matters right now." He looked back to Phil, kissing his forehead.

"And the plan for finding Kristin and Phillip?" Dan went silent for a few minutes, and when he looked back at PJ, the older Youtuber saw a very strong, very dark emotion brewing behind dark brown eyes.

"When I get my hands on them- On HER! I'm gonna…"

"Dan, don't. There's always a better way. Vengeance and hate isn't a path you can come back from. Once you make that choice, it's over. What would Phil-"

"Don't you even DARE talk about what Phil would think! He isn't dead, but he's definitely not in good shape right now. Those bastards caused him to go into a bloody coma!"

"I know, but just imagine him waking up to you doing something that you'd both regret. Like killing them for hurting us." At the very mention of murder, Dan winced, looking away slightly guiltily.

He mumbled something that PJ didn't catch, but he read the look very easily.

"You were actually thinking about it, weren't you?"

"Phillip RAPED me! He kidnapped me, videotaped himself having sex with me, took pictures of my brutalized body, and then sent them to Phil just for FUN! Or did you forget that? He hurt our friends. Caspar now can't hear out of his left ear because half of it is MISSING! And then he shot Phil in the chest, nearly killed him. And now, his sister attacked Phil, kidnapped and tortured him. Kidnapped DARCY! Little Darcy. She's only 9! They were gonna hurt her, but Phil saved her. And then Chris. He didn't even know what hit him…."

"I KNOW that! Yeah, they hurt our loved ones. They took Chris from me, and hurt him, and yes I'm upset, but he's alive. All of us made it out that first time, and we'll make it out now. I'm not gonna stoop down to their level because they hurt me. So why would you want to?"

"Because this is all just a game to them. They want me. Phillip wants me. And all I want is a chance to live a happier life where I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder to see if he's there. You have no idea what it's like PJ. For the past 5 years, 5 F**KING years, I have spent every day, terrified of going out in case my nightmare came back. I couldn't even do something as simple as go out to pick up some takeout without Phil being right by my side."

"But you beat him. He was sent prison, many miles and miles away from you."

"In real life, we beat him and he went to jail. But he never truly left me. He was still here," Dan tapped his forehead. "I'd get nightmares that I was still in that cellar, and that Phillip going to prison was all just a dream. And then I'd have to go through him violating me again and again while Phil watched."

"Phil told me about your nightmares. But none of it's real."

"I know. But my own mind would still be terrified. I couldn't even let Phil see me naked, let alone touch me for the longest time. And I wanted to so much… But every time we tried, and he'd get on top of me, it'd feel like Phillip, and I'd have a panic attack. A freaking panic attack anytime I wanted sex. I love Phil, and I know for a fact he'd never do anything to hurt me, but my body and mind would constantly betray what I wanted. It was like this safety shield, but instead of protecting me, it's only purpose was the strangle out any means of getting life back to normal."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I know how you fe-"

"You don't f**king know how I feel! You have no idea what it feels like, to be trapped in your mind, with no way of leaving to attempt living a normal life. To want so badly to just let your boyfriend kiss you, and then whenever he leans in, suddenly you can't breathe, and he tries to ask what's wrong, but then he turns into your nightmare."

"Dan, I'm so very sorry. But it's gonna be okay. I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing! Spare me your pity, it doesn't change anything. Just go away. Leave me alone."

"Dan…"

"I said LEAVE! Just leave me alone!" PJ walked away, and Dan shut the door behind him. PJ went back to Chris, feeling extremely worried for Dan's mental health.

"How is he?" Chris asked. PJ sat down on the bed next to Chris, and he rested his head on PJ's shoulder.

"Who, Dan or Phil?" PJ replied.

"That bad, eh?" Chris asked. PJ shook his head.

"Phil's arm is broken. So badly that the doctors had to repair the damage done before setting it up to heal. And he's burned pretty badly." Chris nodded.

"Sledgehammer." He said. PJ looked over at him, confused.

"I'm sorry? Sledgehammer?"

"It's what Kristin used to smash Phil's arm," Chris explained. "And honestly, I'd be lying if I said I thought he didn't deserve it at all."

"What makes you say that?" PJ asked, already somewhat knowing where Chris was going with that statement.

"Close to dying man gets granted access to a phone after potential deaths leave. So who does he call? Not the police, not the paramedics, not anyone with the power to actually save him from his captors, no. He calls the love of his life, just to hear the sound of their voice. Though to him, I'm sure it was well worth it. And I can understand why he did it. I probably would have done the same if I had been stuck without you for the longest time, and then found a phone to call you. The risk is worth knowing that you're okay."

"Dan's really not in good shape though. Better to deal with Phil's physical injuries than Dan's mental ones. This whole situation has really messed him up. You should have heard how he was talking earlier. It's all anger that he's running on anymore."

"That's his way of coping. Do you remember, back when we were only just starting to become friends, and both of us didn't understand why Phil had picked someone like Dan out of any other person?"

"Phil told us that Dan was the one person he had been waiting for in his life. So what?"

"That isn't the point I'm getting at, but yeah, that is correct. I know why Dan acts the way he does. It's a mix between anger and fear."

"I suppose that makes a bit of sense, but go on."

"I remember when we first met him, he seemed a little odd. But we both knew that Phil saw something in him. It's why he was so quick to tell us that Dan was the one he had been waiting his entire life for. Dan has problems. Ones that go even further back than Phillip and Kristin, even further back than Charlie. I remember Dan saying that he had never actually had a true friend until he was 18, when he met Phil. He spent the first 18 years of his life being bullied and picked on, kicked around, picked last, passed over, abandoned, and IGNORED.

I would personally say that being bullied is easier for a kid to deal with than being ignored, because at least then, someone is acknowledging that you exist. Even if it's just to try and kick you down and make you feel like dirt. Being ignored means that you're not worth the time of day for people, because to them, you don't exist. You're invisible.

Dan used to be angry, I remember seeing it back then. When he would go quiet. Phil could see it too, it's why he stuck by him. He didn't want Dan to feel like that. It's the fear of being left alone again that gets Dan angry and makes him lash out. That's why he gets jealous whenever someone is paying attention to Phil. He gets afraid that Phil's gonna leave him for someone better. Haven't you ever noticed that when someone nicer than Dan is around Phil, he'll start acting nicer to Phil?"

"But Dan knows Phil won't leave, so why is he scared?" PJ asked.

"He's still self conscious. Not as much so as he was back then, but still enough to where he's jealousy defined. What he doesn't realize though, is Phil too gets jealous at times."

Before either of them could say more, the door opened. PJ looked up, but no one was there. He stood up and walked to the door, looking around. The hallway was bare, aside from some nurses walking around. Slightly weirded out, he went back and sat next to Chris.

"That was…."

"Strange?" Chris tried. PJ nodded. "Dan probably heard all of that. Not that it was anything he didn't need to hear. Anyways, I'm hungry. Could you go get me some food?"

"Sure, I think there's a shopping center nearby with a couple food places."

"Take someone with you. Like Jack and Dean." Chris said. PJ nodded and called Jack and Dean. They picked him up from the hospital and took him out.

"How's Dan doing by the way?" Jack asked. Dean pulled uncomfortably at his collar, looking away.

"Not too good. Phil was found, looking like he had been dragged through hell and back. Burns and all. But he's alive at least. Dan isn't really doing good. It's bad. Really, really bad."

"It's good that Phil's alive though. That's a plus. We just need to keep an eye on Dan and make sure he doesn't go off and do something stupid."

"It may already be too late for that." PJ replied, staring out the window. Dean finally looked up.

"What do you mean? Phil's back, so Dan has to be doing better now, right?"

"He just seems so…. angry and hateful right now. And I don't know what he's gonna do anymore, which is a scary thought."

A couple of officers were glancing around the bin behind Starbucks. Officer Whiteman and Officer Johnson. They were surveying around the area where Phil had been found, trying to figure out how he ended up there.

A couple blocks away, one of them found some tire tracks. At first glance, the tracks seemed insignificant. But a thorough examination revealed that they led back several feet from some abandoned buildings, and then disappeared. Almost as if someone had went back and attempted to cover them up.

* * *

_I love little cliffhangers at times. It builds up tension and suspense. And this was very emotional to write Dan's building mental breakdown. Every time I was thinking about how angry and upset Dan is, I would literally come close to crying. And I get the feeling that what Chris said about Dan's anger, almost every word, is the truth. Dan really does need to release his anger or he will blow up, striking down anyone and everyone he cares for. He has even said before that he's kind of an angry person. And I'd be lying if I said I've never been worried for Dan's mental state. Hopefully Phil can keep him stable. Anyways... Off track, please review._


	13. The Choice&The Nightmare

_A shipper: Sorry I killed your life. I hope you get your heart back. Or mended. Whichever one needs to happen._

_So, last time things got a big crazy, and they're not stopping anytime soon. Also, lots and lots of italics in this chapter. Dan is just getting close to his peak- Wait, that came out wrong. And so did that. Dangit. XD Sorry, at the moment it's close to 3AM because I've been... preoccupied O_o XD Not the fun kind of preoccupied either. XD I mean, it can be fun, depending on how you take it- And this is how I talk early in the morning. My speech is full of double entendres... So, I have been busy because I've begun working on a new fic(Even though you still have around 4 others that still need to be finished, not counting this one?) And believe me when I say that it's gonna be AMAZING. I won't spoil anything here, because I'm putting it up around the same time that this update comes up. Not all too sure of what I'll call it at the moment, but you'll know it when you see it. And I will TRY to keep the updates quick, since I'm almost out of school for the summer and will have plenty of time to do so. Although my mom has been complaining that I need to get a job, so I might end up getting one of those things... Anyways, please review._

* * *

_Phil opened his eyes, sitting up in bed and looking around. He was no longer in that room, but he wasn't in the hospital or that bin either. In fact, Phil wasn't even in his room at the flat. Phil wasn't even sure he was on earth anymore._

_The dark haired YouTuber glanced down at himself, finding that his body was unmarked. Almost as if the kidnapping and torture was all just some horrific nightmare. Even his arm was fine._

_He was back in his old room. Phil slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. When he opened it however, there was just a white light. He closed the door quickly._

_"Am I dying? Or am I already dead and this is heaven?" Phil asked no one in particular._

_"Neither." A familiar voice said. Phil looked towards the sound to see Dan from 5 years ago, looking just as healthy as he did before the letter and kidnapping. He didn't even have the bags under his eyes from not sleeping._

_"Dan? What are you doing here? Why do you look like that? Where are we?" Dan chuckled at his questions, shaking his head._

_"You're in a state between life and death. Not quite dead, but not fully alive. It's your choice where you go from here."_

_"But why does it look like my old bedroom? And why are you here? Are you actually Dan? Is any of this real?"_

_"This place looks like your old bedroom because it's where you chose to see. Of course all of this is real. And no, I'm not Dan. I've just taken the form you'd be most comfortable with."_

_"Why am I here though? And who are you?" Dan snapped his fingers and Phil saw himself, unconscious on a hospital bed with Dan sat right beside him. He looked like he had aged 40 years within the span of a few weeks._

_His brown hair was curled up, greasy and unkempt; his eyes held a dark, hollowed look behind what once was warm, coffee brown irises. It was a look that Phil recognized, but from a lower level. This look was nothing but anger and hatred._

_Dan was saying something to the unconscious Phil, but he couldn't hear what it was. However, just from the look on his face Phil could tell that it was nothing good._

_"Don't do whatever you're talking about doing Dan! Please don't!" Phil cried._

_"It's no use. He can't hear you. Your time is running out though, Phillip Lester. You need to make your choice."_

_"I have to stay. I can't leave Dan like this. I don't want to die." Phil said._

_"You've chosen wisely. And so it shall be, if that is your final decision…" He snapped his fingers again and everything went dark._

Everyone was keeping a safe distance from Dan, but also staying close enough to keep an eye on him. Especially PJ, Jack, Dean, and Louise. Only the four of them, plus Chris, knew the extent of Dan's crazed rage, but everyone who knew Dan and Phil understood that Dan was having major issues. He had turned into a ticking time bomb with the power to blow at any time.

But their caution around him was unnecessary in Dan's opinion, as he knew that if and when he broke, his full rage wouldn't be directed at anyone but the bastards who were responsible for all of the pain and suffering.

He steered clear of social media and the Internet in general. All anyone ever told him anymore was just that things would be okay or asking him about how he felt. Like it was a big secret that Dan was upset about everything that had happened to Phil since Phillip's return.

Dan rested his head next to Phil's, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes…

_He slowly made his way through the corridor, clutching the knife tightly in his fist. His grip was so tight that the blade dug slightly into his flesh, but he didn't care. The pain only made him stronger._

_A door was slightly cracked open, and upon peeking inside, he saw the bastard, asleep and vulnerable. Weak. But as tempting as the thought was, he decided to take out the b**ch first, and he shut the door quietly, making a mental note to come back._

_Within the next door he saw her fast asleep. He made quick work of her, stabbing her directly in the heart the instant her eyes opened. Then he went back to the bastard. He was still fast asleep, oblivious to what had just taken place._

_Deciding to go slower, he tied him up, making him completely helpless. Just as he had been. He then got on top of him, running the knife gently over his face to wake him up._

_"Kristen what the h… Oh, it's you. How's your boy doing?" His tone went from slightly confused to amusement. Unfortunately, his mouth was quicker than his eyes, because once he realized his position, his eyes widened._

_"You kidnapped, tortured, and raped me, and videotaped it to send to my boyfriend. You then kidnapped one of my friends and hurt him. You attacked more of my friends when they went to help. Then, you tried to KILL my boyfriend._

_You were put behind bars for that, but clearly it wasn't enough, because you were granted parole. And instead of leaving me alone, you and your b**ch sister kidnapped my boyfriend, tortured him, kidnapped one of my friends' CHILDREN to torture, then kidnapped one of my best friends and tortured him too. You've made my life hell. Now it's my turn."_

_"No…. Please…." Phillip pleaded right before the knife went into his chest over and over until his hands and arms were covered in Phillip's blood. He smirked as he watched the last flicker of life leave Phillip's emerald green eyes._

_He got off of Phillip's body and turned to leave the room, stopping when he saw Phil leaning against the doorframe. His body and face looked like he had been dragged through hellfire and blades._

_"Dan…." Phil whispered, his tone cold. Instead of smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, Dan recoiled back in fear. "You killed them…" He took a step into the room, and Dan stepped back._

_"I had to do it Phil. It was our only chance at getting out alive, don't you see that?! They would have never left us alone. They needed to be stopped. I did this for you- for US! I did this to free us from them. We don't have to be scared anymore because the monsters are gone! The nightmare is over!"_

_Phil's eyes narrowed. "There was a better way to deal with them. I could never love a killer." He said, pointing to Dan._

_"I did it for us! It was all for you! We're free now! If I let them live we would have never been free! Baby…."_

_"Do you even hear yourself right now?! You just killed two people! I can't love you anymore." Then, everything started to go dark as Dan raised the knife up once more..._

"No!" Dan quickly sat up in the hospital bed. His heart was pounding against his ribs and his fringe was sticking to his forehead. He glanced beside him to see Phil, still unconscious. His hands and arms were a bit damp, and without looking at them, he shoved them under the pillow.

After debating on whether or not to check his hands to see if he had murdered someone in his sleep, he pulled his hands out from under the pillow in one swift move. They were completely clean. He trembled as he looked his arms and fingers over carefully, checking for even the slightest hint of blood. To his immense relief, there was none.

A knock came on the door and a nurse walked in to check on Phil. Dan moved to the chair, still very pale and shaky. She raised an eyebrow at him, taking in his ghostly pale skin,and greasy and sweaty curled hair. The worst part was his eyes. The once deep chocolate colour was now almost black, sunken in and numbed down from how lively they once were. Two dark purple bags took residence in place of his once slightly dark eyelids.

"I think you should go home for a bit, dear. He'll still be here when you get back. You need a shower, rest, and something to eat." She said.

"I'm fine." Dan replied, looking at Phil. He brushed Phil's fringe back, running his hand over Phil's stubbly chin. He had always found facial hair on Phil attractive, even though Phil hated it. He always said that the stubble made him feel like he wasn't clean enough.

The nurse just nodded and left. Dan ran his hand through Phil's hair, sighing. "It's my fault you're in this bed. Just like it was last time when you got shot. All of this is my fault…. This was never about you. Never even about us. It was me. It was always about me…"

Ben was stood right outside the door, listening to Dan speak. It broke his heart, hearing Dan speak about himself like that. But it was Dan's next words that really jabbed into his emotions.

"... I should have never messaged you or left any of those stupid comments on your Twitter. All I've ever done in your life is screw things up and add extra baggage. I'm a walking disaster."

Ben desperately wanted to go in and tell Dan that every word he was saying just wasn't true, and that Phil had never seen Dan as baggage or someone who ruined his life. In fact, Dan had actually changed Phil's life for the better.

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead. "I love you so much, but…. I'm scared of hurting you. I really hope you can hear me."

"Of course I can hear you. You're really close to my ear." Phil mumbled, yawning. Dan took a step back.

"You're alive." Phil pinched his own neck, nodding.

"Guess I am. I mean, I don't have any hungering for brains, so I can't be a zombie. Unless I became some sort of mutant-vegetarian zombie that can also talk and breathe."

"So I guess you're alright then?" Dan asked. Phil looked Dan straight in the eye, his own bright blues narrowing slightly.

"I'm more worried about you. You're not well. You need something to eat, a shower, and a long rest. It isn't healthy. And try not to shove everyone else away. They're just trying to help." Dan's eyes widened.

"I've been sleeping somewhat, I'll go get a shower in a bit, and what makes you think I haven't been eating?" Phil gestured to Dan's trousers hanging extremely loosely from his hips. They appeared to be several sizes too big.

"Those are skinny jeans, not regular jeans, and they're loose on you. You've lost weight. Go sort yourself out and then come back afterwards." Phil commanded.

"But-"

"This isn't up for discussion Dan. I don't care that I've been in a coma for who knows how long. And I know you were worried, but you're worrying me right now because you aren't taking care of yourself. So go do it right now before I decide to get up and do it for you." His tone left no room for any arguments whatsoever.

It actually kind of scared Dan how genuinely frightened and upset Phil had seemed.

* * *

_So finally we're getting somewhere with this. Not sure why I just ended this chapter here, but I had nothing more to add, so I just left it the way it was._


	14. I Want Phil&A Proper Vacation

_Once again, a late-late night update. Or early morning, depending on how you look at it. So, in case you missed the message last time around, I'll reiterate. I started up another fic, one that I have every intention of actually continuing with regularly, alongside this. Which should be fun, I suppose. It's called Split Rage, and personally, I must say it's in pretty close competition with this series for how dark it is. _

_Side note, I was watching some scenes from the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, which has to be one of my favorite horror series EVER. I mean, the second one was absolute crap and the reboot is elephant dung compared to the original, since they made Freddy seem more like a victim than he actually was(With his origin story and him shouting his innocence. Utter BS), and then screwing up his appearance by making him look like a mutant lizard. Very lovely. I was watching a scene from one of the many sequels. Either the 3rd or the 4th, I couldn't say. It was the one with the mental hospital. And the scene was my least favorite one, because of one particular aspect. Freddy slices the guy's wrists and feet, pulls out his veins, and then turns him into a marionette puppet to make him jump out a window. That scene is why I get weird around veins. Why I was watching that scene, no idea. But, I have seen that movie at least 3 times, and I never realized that the boy's name was, "Phillip." Now, rewatching that scene and then knowing his name, and then thinking about the other Phillip that i know of, was kind of an experience for me. And honestly, made me a little uncomfortable, because I was imagining Phil in that situation. This is what I do at 1AM... What even is my life? Please review._

* * *

Dan quickly opened the door, stopping when he heard a thump and someone groaning in pain. He walked out into the hallway, looking to see who he had hit.

Ben was clutching his nose in pain. "I think you just broke my nose."

"Sorry Ben. I just need to go right now." Dan said. Ben waved him off.

"I need to go with you then. We need to wait for Alfie to get back from getting a snack with Zoe." A couple minutes later, Alfie and Zoe popped up with some candy and crisps. They both froze when they saw Dan.

"You're out. How's Phil?" Zoe asked.

"He's awake." Dan replied. But instead of looking happy with that information, Dan just looked a bit…. Guilty.

"I know you've probably heard this a million times already, but how are you?" Alfie asked. The three stared at Dan, waiting for his answer.

"I'm fine." Dan said automatically.

"Okay then, let's go." Ben said, not wanting to argue, but all of them knowing Dan was lying through his teeth. They left after letting PJ and Chris know that Phil was up.

After the four got a cab to Dan and Phil's flat, PJ left Chris to go see Phil. He was sat up in the bed, a look of deep concentration on his face. When he noticed PJ however, Phil looked up.

"Hey Peej. How's Chris doing?" Phil asked, giving him a slightly forced smile.

"He's faring a good deal better than he was when they first brought him in. But what about you?" Phil thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm alive. My arm is currently in the process of being mended, my external scars will fade and heal given enough time, but…. I think there's something else you came in to talk about, right?" PJ nodded, deciding to not beat around the bush.

"You haven't seen the half of what Dan has been like. It's scary. He's just been so…. Angry."

"I know. And he hasn't been sleeping much, eating, or even showering. I told him to go back home and sort himself out. He needs rest and something to eat."

"When we were out trying to find Chris, Dan had kind of a freak out. He went off on Dean after he started trying to express concern for Dan, and would have knocked the crap out of him if Ben hadn't stepped in and grabbed Dan." PJ said, recounting everything that Dean, Ben, and Jack had told him.

"Dan's just really upset. And I can't say I blame him, but I'm not gonna stand by and let him destroy himself. It feels like that's where he's headed. Peej, you need to promise me you'll keep an eye on him." he had a very serious and slightly scared look in his eyes as he turned to PJ, biting his lip.

"I'll do my best. We're all worried about Dan. You two need a proper vacation after all of this is over." Phil actually chuckled slightly at that.

"You're telling me. I'm thinking that after this, Dan and I aren't gonna waste any more time. We're gonna get married, and then it's back to Tokyo for the honeymoon."

"That actually doesn't sound that bad of an idea. Hopefully everything will pan out okay."

"You and me both."

Dan stood underneath the showerhead, feeling his muscles slightly relax beneath the hot water. He sighed, enjoying the feeling and wishing that he could just stay under the water forever. However, Dan knew that the reality of it was that he couldn't. Phillip and Kristen were still out there somewhere, waiting for the proper time to strike again.

As he washed his body, Dan took in the sight of all of his scars, something he generally avoided doing out of the thought of the horrific memories that paired themselves with the scars. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as one memory in particular overtook him.

Dan had never fully remembered every part of Phillip violating him. There were some blurred parts that Dan's mind had permanently sealed off for his own protection, but during his therapy sessions, Dan began to remember most of it.

He remembered the feeling of complete helplessness as Phillip had moved the knife up the leg of Dan's boxers. As well as the utter sensation of being ripped in half as Phillip had thrusted into Dan, the numbness that came after, and then not being able to breathe or even scream.

Leaning against the wall, Dan slid down and sat on the floor of the shower, starting to cry. He hugged his knees to his chest.

"I only want Phil… I don't want this… I only want Phil…." Dan mumbled to himself.

Ben leaned against the counter, making some tea for when Dan got out of the shower while Alfie and Zoe were in the lounge ordering pizza. A little over 45 minutes later when Dan hadn't emerged, he began to worry. He walked up to the bathroom door, knocking and calling out to Dan. When the younger man didn't answer, Ben tried the door.

Thankfully, Dan had left it unlocked. The shower was still running, and Dan was sat on the floor of the shower, his expression completely blank as he muttered something to himself. Ben slowly approached him.

"Dan? Dan, what are you doing down there?" When Dan didn't respond, Ben took a deep breath and placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. The reaction was immediate. Dan jumped back, startled.

"No! Get away from me!" Ben wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders, hugging him close. His back was getting wet from the shower. but Ben ignored it.

"Dan! It's just me! It's just Ben! You're okay!" Ben exclaimed, holding on tightly as Dan struggled.

"Let go of me! Where's Phil?!"

"He's still at the hospital! You need to stay here and rest though before you can go see him. And you need to eat."

Alfie, upon hearing the commotion, rushed into the bathroom to help Ben with Dan. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, placing it over Dan's shoulders. Ben slightly adjusted his grip on Dan so his arms were over the towel.

"I need Phil!" Dan cried out, still struggling with Ben. He led Dan to Phil's room and sat him on the bed.

Alfie dug his phone out of his pocket and called PJ. PJ and Phil looked at each other for a minute with the same slightly scared expression before he answered the phone.

"Are you still with Phil or are you back with Chris?" Alfie asked, his tone bordering on frantic. PJ bit his lip.

"I'm still with Phil. What's wrong with Dan?" PJ asked.

"I don't know. He had a freak out in the shower. Ben's trying to calm him down but he keeps yelling for Phil. Put him on." PJ nodded and handed Phil the phone.

Alfie put the phone on speaker as Ben attempted to calm Dan down. "We have Phil on the phone right now so you can talk to him. It's okay." Ben said.

"Dan?" Immediately, Dan looked at the phone.

"Phil!" He cried out, reaching out for the phone. Alfie handed it over.

"Dan, it's okay. It's alright now, Bear." Ben slowly released Dan and pulled away. Alfie grabbed Phil's purple babycakes tee shirt from his dresser, placing it beside Dan.

"I want to see you." Dan said.

"I know, but you need sleep, and something to eat. The way you've been living since I was gone isn't healthy. If we're gonna beat those two, we need to be strong. If I wasn't so busted up now I'd be there with you, but I am, so you'll just have to deal with Ben, Alfie, and Zoe being with you."

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Dan. And just think, when all of this is over, we can finally get married. We'll head to Tokyo for our honeymoon, and it'll be great. Just you and me." Phil said. Dan nodded slowly.

"That sounds… nice." He replied.

"It does. I just need you to hold on and be strong for me. Can you do that, Bear?" Phil asked.

"I'll try to." Dan said.

"I just wish I could be with you, so you wouldn't need to be as strong. But I'll see you in a bit. Just get some food, and try to get some rest. You're gonna need it." Phil said.

"Okay, I will." Dan replied.

"Good. I love you so much, Bear. I'll see you soon, just try to hang in there."

"I love you too." And with that, Dan hung up. Phil handed PJ's phone back to him.

"I feel like it was a mistake sending Dan off like that." Phil said. PJ shrugged.

"It was your call to make, and I'd say you did kind of miscalculate Dan getting a panic attack, but all in all, he really did need to fix himself up."

"Hurry up. Get that crap packed up before they come in and find us here!" Kristin barked as Phillip packed their supplies into a duffel bag.

"I'm going as fast as I can. But are you sure this next spot is safe? I mean, it's so close to-"

"Don't question me. Just try to remember that I'm the one who got your butt out of jail, and I can kick it right back in if I wanted to." Kristin said. Phillip nodded.

"Alright, fine. Why there though?" He asked.

"Because of location. Soon enough, Dan is gonna walk right in here, and then, he won't be walking out. After all, Phil is in the hospital still, and Dan is most likely home. The only interference we'll have is from the 3 brats watching over him."

"I don't really like the looks of that one douche. The one with the beard and the lip piercing. Ben, I think his name was." Phillip said. Kristin nodded.

"They'll all be taken care of soon enough, dear brother. And then you can have Dan back, for good this time."

* * *

_Couple more days and I'll be out of school for the last summer vacation of high school. I'm kind of scared of 12th grade. My mom was asking me about my feelings with that earlier and I just sort of curled up in the fetal position on the sofa, internally freaking out like OMG ASDFFFGHHDUGDGhdgsfiahsdgk, Because after high school will come the inevitable_ _**EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!**__ Which is something I'm not really looking forward to, to be honest. I mean, I have somewhat of an idea of what I wanna do, but some of those things aren't stuff that I've legitimately been preparing for, since only as of this year, I have just started coming out of my shell of social awkwardness. And it's been interesting._


	15. Hot Chocolate&Dan's Choice

_Quite a bit happens in this chapter. Much excitement_

* * *

Dan rolled over onto his side, inhaling the scent of Phil on the brightly colored duvet. After laying there for what felt like an eternity, he finally gave up on usual methods of falling asleep and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked from the carton of milk to a very enticing bottle of wine.

However, as he reached to take the wine, he heard Phil's voice in his mind, saying _"Drinking yourself to bed isn't healthy. You're better than this. I know you are."_ So, he opted for a mug of hot chocolate.

Dan leaned against the counter, sipping slowly from the Hello Kitty mug. The chocolate wasn't as good as the way Phil made it, but it was a better option than the alcohol. He sighed, thinking about all the times Phil made him chocolate. It was such a simple and small thing, but all the same, he missed it.

He noticed Ben in the doorway, watching him. "You know, it's weird. I have Phil back finally, and he's alive, but I can't help feeling like it isn't for good."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he's back, so that means everything's gonna get back to normal. The whole happily ever after scenario, but with Phillip and Kristin still there, I keep feeling like Phil's still gone. It's hard to explain." Dan said. Ben nodded.

"I guess that makes sense, somehow. Just think though, they're getting scared now. Phil's out, and they've let Chris go." Ben replied.

"That just means they'll start going after other people close to me. If they're trapped, then they're not going down without a fight. And neither am I." Ben heard a door open from somewhere close to them in the flat, but ignored it. He just assumed it was either Alfie or Zoe.

"Who do you think they'd go for-" The kitchen lights cut out and Dan immediately fell to the ground.

"No, no, no, no…." He mumbled. Ben felt around until he reached Dan. He hugged him, rocking Dan back and forth to calm him down.

"It's okay Dan. Come on, get up." Ben said, helping Dan off the floor.

"They're here. They're in here right now." Dan mumbled. Ben slowly pulled away from Dan. He made his way to a drawer, digging around until he found a couple flashlights.

"I'm gonna go see if the lights are working. Come on." He pulled Dan to the door and through the hallway. Alfie and Zoe emerged from the lounge.

"What's going on? Why are all the lights off?" Zoe asked. Dan pressed himself against the wall.

"I have no idea. Are the lounge lights working okay?" Ben asked. Alfie shrugged.

"I'll go check, and then we can see if they're working in the kitchen and the bathroom." Ben handed Alfie the extra flashlight, and the couple went downstairs to check the bathroom.

"Right, so then we can check on things in the bedrooms and the-" Ben was cut off as something sharp stabbed into his back. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He groaned as the knife stabbed into his back again and again.

"Ben!" Dan screamed, rushing forward and catching Ben just as his knees buckled. "No!"

He began to cough up a bit of blood. "Dan, don't give up… You need… to keep fighting… Phil… needs you… We all do…:

"Ben, you need to stay with me! Please!" Dan cried out as Ben's eyes shut. He lightly smacked Ben's cheeks with no response. "Ben, no! Wake up!"

There came the sound of a feminine chuckle from the shadows. "Poor baby. First your boyfriend, then one of your best friends, and now, another friend. We're not done here by the way. You have a choice. Your dear little Benny is losing a bit of blood there. Either come to us, or we'll make sure he's taken very, very special care of."

"You b**ch!"

"Ooh, such a dirty mouth you have. But that's time you're wasting Daniel. Tick tock, tick tock. Time's running out, so what'll it be?"

Dan looked over into the darkness as the sound of footsteps on the stairs came closer. "Dan! Don't listen to her!" Zoe's voice came out clearly. Dan turned the flashlight towards her voice, and saw Phillip with his arm around Zoe, a knife on her throat, and Alfie looking extremely angry beside him.

"This one thinks he's a regular hero man. Thought he could take me on for his lady here." He said. Alfie's face became bright red.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Relax, Romeo. I don't want her. Just him." Phillip said. nodding to Dan.

"Dan, don't do it!" Zoe kept pleading.

"Ben is dying! Take care of him, make sure he survives." Dan said. Phillip smirked and released Zoe. Alfie pulled her away from Phillip and towards Dan and Ben.

"Dan, you can't be serious. Think of Phil! What would he-"

"I am thinking of Phil! This was never about Phil, or any one of you! It was me! This was always about me! Now, I'm finally ending it like I should have 5 years ago. Just tell Phil not to come for me, and make sure he bloody listens this time!" Dan exclaimed. Alfie took Ben, nodding solemnly.

Zoe looked at him, unbelieving what she was seeing and hearing. "I can't believe you're letting him go like that! Dan, you can't!"

"I have to! This is for Phil and everyone else. Get Ben to a hospital!" And with that, he followed Kristen and Phillip out of the flat.

* * *

_I've had this chapter done for a couple days, but was too lazy to post. Sorry. Please review._


	16. The Snapped Necklace&Goodbye Internet

_This is probably gonna be ending soon. Not the series, because I have a good idea on where I'm taking this fic for a trilogy. No clue what I'll call it though. Any suggestions? Please review._

* * *

As Dan said, Zoe and Alfie took Ben to the hospital. PJ's eyes widened as he saw how pale Ben's face was and the blood dribbling from his mouth. He went to the waiting room and found Zoe crying on Alfie's shoulder, but Dan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dan? What happened?" He asked. Zoe looked up, her eyes red rimmed.

"We tried so hard to stop him, but we couldn't! He said he was doing it for Phil…" Alfie rubbed her back, struggling against tears himself.

"He also said that…. He doesn't want Phil to come after him at all this time…. Dan said that everyone just needs to stay away."

"This isn't good. Phil cannot know about this at all, okay? It would kill him, because he was already having second thoughts about telling Dan to go home and get some rest."

"Then what do we tell him when Dan doesn't come back?" Alfie asked. PJ bit his lip.

"We'll work that out when we get there. For now, Phil can't know a thing. As far as he knows, Dan's still here."

"This is a bad idea…" Alfie said after PJ left. Zoe only nodded.

Phil opened his eyes as someone was wheeled into the room on their stomach. Dark brown hair concealed most of their face, but didn't cover up a slightly scruffy looking beard. Neither nurse noticed that Phil was awake.

"... They said he was in the apartment and those two came in and stabbed him right in the back. He was lucky his two friends weren't hurt and called the police in time. Poor guy though. How old they say he was again?"

"Close to 38. That other guy Dan though was supposed to be in the house too, right? But I talked to the two out there. He left."

Phil's eyes widened. Dan was… Gone?

"Poor things. This guy Phil's his boyfriend too. He's gonna be heartbroken." After they left, Phil sat up and took a look at Ben. He bit his lip, fighting tears.

"Why does this happen?" He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "We don't even know where they are…"

Dan was sat on a sofa with one leg crossed over the other. He crossed his arms, looking around. While that place was most certainly not the cellar, it also wasn't any more comfortable. However, he supposed that was probably more because of the company rather than the furniture and decor.

"Okay, you have me. Do what you will, let's just get this over with." Dan said. Phillip just chuckled and shook his head.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you? I like that. You haven't changed a bit, but I really have. See, 'cause prison changes people. Makes monsters out of men."

"You were a monster to begin with." Dan spat at him. Phillip merely grinned.

"That's the lie you're deluding yourself with. Okay then, but I want you to see something. You and me, we're similar. We came from families that honestly never seemed to give a crap, and we were pushed around as adolescents. Only difference is my childhood was probably 100 times worse than yours."

"You and me, similar at all? Not a chance. Yeah, I had a bumpy start from the beginning of school all the way to 18, but I'm not like you. I can actually love, rather than obsess over someone who will probably never even give you a second glance." Dan said.

"You sure got Phil that way easy enough." Kristin retorted, giving him a cruel smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. You were just this little teenager of about 18, and you decide to start messaging this really good looking Youtuber on his Twitter. You keep messaging him until he decides to start messaging back. You were right close to the line of stalking there Danny-boy."

Dan felt his face begin to burn with anger. "I was not stalking him! I was making polite conversation. We got to talking, found that we had the same interests, and then we started talking on Skype. Phil saved me from myself, and I am forever grateful to him for that. I love him."

"You'll see things my way soon enough," Phillip's eyes took in Dan's body until they came to rest upon his neck where Dan's engagement ring was hanging. "Firstly, we need to get rid of this." Dan placed a hand protectively over the ring.

"Absolutely not." No, there was no way that Dan would ever let Phillip take the ring. It meant too much to Dan for him to allow some psycho douche to take from him.

Phillip took a step towards Dan and he stood up. "Dan, don't make me ask again. Give me the ring now."

"No. You can shred my dignity into little pieces, you can torture me until I'm half dead, and you can violate my body until I can't breathe, but this stays with me." In two steps, Phillip walked to Dan and forcibly ripped the ring from Dan's throat, snapping the string that held it on.

Dan's fingers flew to his neck where the ring had been. In a split second, he pulled his fist back and caught Phillip right in the jaw, nabbing the ring from his hand and bolting for the door. What he didn't count on was for Kristin to tackle him down and take the ring back before taping his hands together.

"Sorry sweetie, you're not going anywhere." She said.

PJ walked into Phil's hospital room with Chris limping behind. "How's Ben?" PJ asked. Phil shrugged.

"I have no idea. They said the knife cut close to his spine, so he may have some trouble walking, and there was a lot of blood loss. It's all my fault though….." Phil said.

"No it isn't. There is nothing you could have done to-"

"I should have waited! I shouldn't have made Dan go home! I knew that he didn't wanna leave, and I made him go anyway!" PJ's eyes widened.

"So you know about Dan then?" He asked.

"Of course I know about Dan. What, were you planning on hiding this from me or something?" Upon seeing the slightly guilty look in PJ's eyes, he knew. "Why? Why would you want to hide something like this from me?!"

"Because we knew you'd have a meltdown." Chris replied calmly.

"Of course I'd have a meltdown. Dan doesn't know what he's doing! He needs me!" Phil went to swing his legs over the side of the bed to stand up and PJ rushed to keep him on the bed.

"No, you need to stay here. You're on bedrest, remember?" PJ said.

"Screw rest! Dan needs me! He's all alone with th-"

"Dan specifically told Zoe and Alfie that he didn't want you out looking for him." PJ interjected. Phil froze, his eyes widening.

"... What? He isn't serious! Dan wouldn't…. He isn't in his right mind, he- No…."

"We got this though, in case you wanted to see if there was anything on it." Chris said, placing Dan's laptop beside Phil. He laid back on the bed and put the laptop on his lap. PJ and Chris left.

"Thanks." He replied, opening the laptop. Since he had borrowed Dan's laptop countless times for random reasons, Phil automatically knew the password by heart. On the desktop, a video file caught his eye.

"I'm Sorry Phil. 3" Was the title. His eyes widened and he clicked it. The video loaded on the screen and it started with Dan in Phil's room hugging a pillow to his chest.

_"Hi guys. And by guys, I mean Phil, PJ, Chris, Ben, and all of my other friends. However, this is mostly for Phil, in case you didn't read the title. If you're watching this, then I'm gone. Or, if I'm not, you just found this and are doing and everything and anything to make me stay. In any case, I knew it would always come to this._

_I'm not all too sure of how to say this, but I'll work with what my thoughts are. I'm breaking. It's kind of a mix between what happened 5 years ago, to what is currently going on in my life now. I'm at the point of just shattering, because Phil- Phil is my rock. He's kept me steady since 2009. My hero. Without him though, I am literally nothing. My life would have no meaning. This," Dan paused to hold up the ring. "This would have no meaning."_

_"I'm in love with Phil. Have been since 2009 and I have no intentions of ever stopping. Even if I tried, I'd always love him. Which is why… I'll have to leave. This whole situation, it isn't about him. Never was. It was always about me. They wanted me. And if I have to, to save a friend, then that's what I'm gonna do. Goodbye Internet. And Phil. I'm sorry."_

"Please no Dan. No...:" Phil said. "Someone needs to go after him- I need to go after him." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. The instant his feet hit the floor, Phil's knees buckled. He reached out and grabbed onto the bed to pull himself back up.

Phil took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand. Dan needed him. He couldn't just let Dan face that monster alone. Not again.

Zoe and Alfie walked in to see Phil attempting to stand up and stay standing as he wobbled, trying to walk to the door. Alfie caught him just as his legs gave out again.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Alfie asked.

"I need to find Dan! He's making a big mistake. He needs me." Zoe bit her lip, not knowing what to say to that. Alfie sat Phil back down on the bed.

"Just take a seat for a minute. Look, Dan said-"

"I know what he said, and it's complete rubbish! I'm not losing him! I can't. I'd sooner die than let that happen. Now help me up so I can go find him."

Alfie and Zoe looked at each other, unsure of how to respond. The clear physical pain was present on Phil's face, but the emotional pain was deeply engraved into Phil's normally bright blue eyes. He looked so lost and helpless.

"Okay. We're gonna find Dan. But, you need to stay in bed for now. You're not strong enough. You have a broken arm for goodness sakes!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Tomorrow. If he isn't found by then, I'm getting up to find him myself." Then, with his good hand, Phil shook hands with Alfie.

"Deal. We'll have everyone on it looking around the flat." Alfie said. Phil nodded.

There was no way he'd be getting any rest until they found Dan.

* * *

_Getting closer and closer to things. Not to sure how this one is gonna end, but it's gonna be serious. Please review_


	17. The Escape&The End

_So, it's been a while since I last updated. A lot has happened with me since then, but I'll spare the details. I will say now though, this is the final installment of the I'm Your Biggest Phan series. That wasn't the original plan, but like I said, a lot has happened. I sorta lost my interest. Like, I did have a concise idea for another sequel, but no real drive or motivation to pull through. So I have instead written out this incredibly long ending to it. Please review, and be on the lookout for anything new I post. Because that's the plan. Should be something sweeter than this._

* * *

"You know, this whole restraining me thing is getting kind of old, don't you think? I mean, isn't there a nicer way of holding someone captive rather than just tying them up?" Dan muttered sarcastically.

"Look, we tried giving you access to your hands, and you punched Phillip. And for what? Some stupid little circle of metal junk."

"It's an engagement ring, thank you very much. I wouldn't expect you to know all that much on that kind of topic though. You get out even less than I do."

"Better watch that mouth of yours. I still have that hunk of metal in my pocket and I do know how to destroy it. I know how much it means to you."

Immediately, Dan's tone changed. "It's a sentimental thing. I got it from Phil."

"I know. You and your Philly dearest were due to be wed, but then I happened upon you two lovey dovey birds. Enjoying yourselves, while my brother had to endure 5 years of prison. By the way, you're a lot different than I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been keeping up with social media. From what everyone's saying, you've flipped your lid, but here you are, and the fire seems to be defused."

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm out of control, trapped like a rat while your 'poor wittle brother,' a man who physically and mentally tortured me, violated my body and exploited VIDEO FOOTAGE of it for my boyfriend and all of my friends to see. And then harmed my friends and tried to kill my boyfriend."

At these words, hearing the raw pain and anguish(I looked this word up and the example used the name, "Phillip." XD)in his voice and on his face, Kristen had to turn away. Something in her chest twinged. Was that…. guilt? She shook her head. No, there was no way she could feel guilty. Dan refused her brother. He and his little boytoy needed to pay. They had him locked up for 5 years.

"You were supposed to be his. He wanted you, and you crushed his heart."

"It wasn't love. It was an obsession. There's a mental disorder for it too. When you are convinced that someone loves you, when in reality, they barely even know you exist."

"Enough!" She cried, backhanding him, but Dan barely even felt it. "When my brother comes back, we're gonna playing a little game of catch up since we've lost 5 years."

* * *

Phil fiddled with the bedsheets nervously, not knowing what to do. He wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and go find Dan, but he had promised Zoe and Alfie, and as a man or his word, he needed to keep that promise.

What if Dan didn't come back? Why had he been so quick to leave? Why had no one stopped him? Why hadn't Dan at the very least talked to Phil before setting into his mind that he'd leave? And what if Phillip and Kristen hurt him so badly this time around that he ends up dead, or worse, forgetting everything?!

He bit his lip, shoving the bad thoughts into the back of his mind. They'd find Dan, and he'd be okay. A little shaken up, but just fine. They had to.

PJ walked down the hall with a limping Chris by his side. "I'm worried about Phil." PJ said.

"Same, but I'm also worried about Dan. And Ben. He still hasn't woken up. And whenever he does, if he does, they say he's gonna have issues with walking. Still though, Dan saved him." Chris replied.

"I know. He willingly went along with them to make sure Ben got to a hospital in time. What was it like though, where you were?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him silently for a minute before he replied.

"It was dark and cold. I felt alone, till I saw Phil. He wasn't in good shape, but he was still alive. The entire thing seemed so… hopeless, like there was no escape, but Phil was talking like he'd just waltz right out the front door. And why? Because Dan needed him. Even with all the cuts and bruises and burns on him, he was still certain that he'd get out, and he did."

"And Phil even called Dan on the phone-"

"Which gave Phil that much more hope that he'd get out." Chris interjected. PJ nodded.

* * *

Dan's whimpers and screams were muffled by his shirt, which happened to be one of Phil's, as Phillip bit down, and caressed every exposed inch of Dan's flesh. He remembered this very well This was the real torture. He wanted nothing more than to fight against him and run, but Phillip had restrained Dan to a table while he "played" with him.

"I've missed you. 5 years, I've been trapped. I had to fight so I could survive, preying on those lower than me." He ran his hand down the center of Dan's torso, stopping short directly beneath his belly button. Dan breath sped up and he shut his eyes. Phillip chuckled.

"You really haven't changed much. No, I take it back. You've changed quite a bit. You fear me."

Dan's response was too muffled to be coherent, so Phillip removed the gag. "I do not fear you. And you can go straight to hell."

"I see the mouth hasn't changed. Still just as feisty and sarcastic as ever. I like it. And I've been keeping up with your news. Well, Kristin has, and she gave it to me. From what I've heard, you're not all there anymore. A few screws have come loose, you're coming unhinged."

"I'm not going crazy." Dan spat out, glaring daggers at him.

"I know. You already are crazy." Dan only glared more, which made Phillip smirk. He walked away after blindfolding Dan, covering his ears, and then plugging his nose shut.

"I had a fun thought. A bit dangerous to pull through with, but we're already on a loose line as it is, so let's go for it." Phillip said. He explained the plan to Kristin and her eyes widened.

"Dude, that is so…. cruel. Let's do it. I'll go get my disguise on."

* * *

"Forget this!" Phil groaned, tossing the bedsheets aside and getting out of bed. He was tired of waiting, tired of doing nothing. Promise or no promise, Dan needed him.

Phil winced as he ripped the IV out of his arm, tearing off part of his tee shirt with his good hand and his teeth, then attempting to tie the strip of cloth around his arm.

"Where are you going?" PJ asked, startling Phil.

"To find my fiance." He stated truthfully. PJ sighed and walked over to Phil, tying the strip of his shirt around his arm.

"If you're gonna be dumb, you might as well have help. Count us in."

"Us too." Jack and Dean said, who were just leaving Chris' room after finding he wasn't in.

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have to-"

"We know, but we all want Phillip and Kristen gone forever just as much as you do, and more importantly, we want Phan back." Dean interrupted. Phil almost smiled, and nodded.

"Then let's go."

The first stop was the apartment, where they ran into a woman wearing sunglasses with black hair reaching below her bust. She was clad in a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a pair of black gloves.

She walked towards Phil, dropping a small note card in front of him and walked off. Everyone else watched her leave as Phil leaned down to pick up the card. On it was an address close to the flat along with a warning to not tell the police. Phil looked from the note to where the woman had disappeared and back again.

"What'd she give you?" Chris asked. Phil held up the card.

"I know where Dan is. Let's go." Jack held up a hand.

"Wait, if we know where Dan is, why can't we just go to the police?" Phil read the warning out loud.

_"If you go to the police with this, we'll have to kill Daniel, and we know that you wouldn't want that to happen."_ Jack nodded, understanding their game.

* * *

Dan whimpered as he felt… someone's hands, most likely Phillip's, on his neck. It was insane how having his sense of sight, sound, and smell cut off could heighten his sense of touch and make a small touch feel like so much more.

"Get off of me." He said. Dan could practically taste Phillip's chuckle. Phillip leaned down and bit Dan's neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

Then, he stopped. Phillip fumbled with Dan's restraints, the British male having no idea of what was even going on, and then just like that, his tormentor left. Leaving Dan a bit confused. What was his angle? What was Phillip planning?

Dan moved against his restraints, and found that they had come loose. He paused before he freed himself. "This is just a trap, Dan" A voice inside his head warned. Dan pushed the voice back, freeing his arms and then removing his sensory restraints.

He sat up to free his legs. The door opened and Dan froze. Phillip walked in with a large smirk.

"Yes, I fell for it. Give me whatever physical or mental punishment you're gonna give me. Get it over with, I'm ready."

Phillip said nothing, nodding at someone Dan couldn't see. Presumably Kristen. He watched as she stepped in holding onto the handcuffed arm of someone wearing a bag over his head. Dan's eyes widened.

"Like clockwork." Was all Kristen said.

"No… No! I gave myself up! You don't need him…." Is what Dan tried to say, but unfortunately his mouth wouldn't cooperate with his mind. The bag was removed, and the sight Dan feared most was staring him in the face with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Dan…" Phil said. An hour later, the only thing coming from either of their mouths were screams of protest and agony.

Having enough for the day, Kristen and Phillip left them alone, handcuffed together back to back to a couple chairs. "I left so you'd be free of all this... So you could move on with your life…. No one else had to get hurt…. Why couldn't you have bloody listened to me?!"

Phil winced slightly at Dan's tone, but replied just as strongly, "Because I love you! I've loved you since I first saw you, and I'll keep loving you long after we're dead."

"I'm not good for you though! I cause you nothing but trouble. I mean, just look at this situation we're in. I dragged you into this. And I try to help out, I do some of the video editing and I work on scripts or games for the radio show if you're sick, but for the most part I'm just baggage." Dan stated. Phil turned his head back a bit to look at Dan.

"You're not baggage to me. What in the world would ever make you think that? Bear, we're equals here. When I look at you, I see a strong, determined, and independent man who just wants to help people. You're kind, generous, loving, and a bit sarcastic at times, but that's just part of what makes you who you are." Phil retorted.

"I'm also like Phillip." Dan blurted out. Phil was stunned into silence for several minutes, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Where is this thinking coming from? Bear, you are nothing like that bastard. He's willing to kill and hurt in order to get what he wants." He replied after finding something to say to Dan's statement. And so Dan explained the parallels between him and Phillip.

The thing was, Dan had been thinking about that, even before Phillip made the comment. He had just shoved the thoughts aside and denied that there was any truth to them. But Phillip's comment had brought them back, fresh in his mind.

"This thing- Us, is gonna end up destroying you Phil. To quote Hazel Grace, 'I'm a bomb.' I'm not stable, mentally, and it's going to hinder us from having a normal life together."

"To quote Augustus, 'All your efforts to keep me from you are gonna fail.' Because I am not letting go of you. I promised to love you forever, and I intend to keep that promise."

"If we're gonna be quoting Fault in Our Stars, then I'd say oblivion is coming soon." Dan half joked.

"Not necessarily." Phil replied thoughtfully. Dan raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean? We're kind of stuck here, so unless you've enlisted the help of a Time Lord or Jesus, then-"

"I didn't come without some help. In one of my pockets there is a paperclip that our good friend Jack has fashioned into a lockpick." Phil explained.

"Which pocket?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged.

"Don't actually remember. You'll have to try all of them. I can't reach any of my pockets myself. And the broken arm makes it harder." Dan cursed under his breath before scooting closer to Phil and twisting his arm slightly to touch Phil's back.

It was a bit difficult, not being able to see what he was doing, but Dan tried. He dipped his hand down lower, feeling around until his fingers felt the edge of Phil's pocket.

"Here we go." Unfortunately, the lockpick was not there, or in the other one. So Dan had to move even closer, until his back was against the chair. He wrapped his arm around to Phil's front, feeling blindly until his hand was pressed into Phil's stomach.

"That's my stomach," Phil informed him. Dan moved his hand down, accidentally dropping his hand underneath Phil's boxers. His cheeks burned with a bit of embarrassment, and he coughed awkwardly. "There's no pocket there, Dan." Even though he couldn't see Phil's face, Dan could hear the embarrassment in his tone.

"I can tell. Been a while since we've…." Dan started, but trailed off.

"Yes. Can you get your hand out of my pants please?" Dan pulled away slowly, dragging his hand across his belt loops to find his pocket. It was an awkward position, but Dan managed to find the lockpick.

"Found it. So, how are we gonna do this?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since I have an arm that's useless at the moment, you free yourself, and then get me loose. Then we leave, call the police, and have a cup of hot chocolate while snuggling on the couch and watching Buffy."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad to be honest." Dan admitted. Phil nodded, and Dan got to work. He used the hand that wasn't connected to Phil's first, then went on to that hand, and his feet, and handed Phil the lockpick.

Once they were free, they stood up. Phil held out his good hand, which Dan took graciously. They made their way to the door, listening for any signals of Kristen or Phillip. When they heard none, Dan pushed the door open carefully. They were met with Jack and Dean. Dan immediately clasped a hand over Phil's mouth to contain his yelp of surprise.

"We gave you an hour, now come on. Peej has already called the police. We haven't seen any sign of them so far, but they'll be back soon." Jack said quickly.

"Thanks for the rescue thing by the way." Dan said, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"No problem. I'll always be there to rescue you." Phil replied. A door opened, but none of them noticed.

"I don't wanna be a damsel in distress though." Dan stated. Phil shook his head.

"You're not. You've fought your own battles before, and have even helped me in some of mine."

"What battles have I helped you with? When you have a problem you ignore it or try to deal with it alone."

"Which is exactly what the two of you do until you realize that the problem can be solved when you work together instead of pushing the other away. Sorry, just felt the need to add that in there." Dean said. Dan looked over, realizing that the door was open.

Phillip stepped out, holding a knife. "You were supposed to be mine, Daniel. No one else's. You disobeyed me, but I'll deal with you later." His eyes rested on the one who had been in his way the entire time: Phil.

Phil looked up just in time for Dan to release his hand and force his way in front of him and get stabbed in the chest by Phillip. "No!" Phil cried out, grabbing Dan around the waist.

"My angel… We will be together soon." Phillip said, taking the knife and stabbing it into his own neck. He fell back with a thump.

Phil slowly rested Dan on the floor. "Dan!" Phil cried, placing a hand over the heavy bleeding wound on his torso.

"Phil…." Dan mumbled, looking up at him. Jack tore his shirt off, and Phil took it, attempting to stop the bleeding somewhat.

"I'm right here, Bear. Stay with me."

"I'm sleepy... " Dan said, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

"No, Dan! You can't sleep now! You need to stay awake for me, okay Bear?" Dan's eyes opened.

"It hurts Phil…" He started coughing, and to Phil's utter horror, he was coughing up blood.

"I know Bear. But you have to hang on, help is on the way."

"Too sleepy…." Dan mumbled, his eyes going shut.

Later, Dan was in the hospital, and Phil was right by his side after being treated again for some wounds inflicted by both Kristen and Phillip. But none were as painful as seeing Dan drenched in his own blood and unconscious, waiting for him to wake up. Waiting to see if he'd pull through.

Somehow, Phillip missed his heart by several inches. He actually hit closer to Dan's throat than his heart. Phil supposed that was probably due to him not being mentally stable at all.

Phillip had died before he even hit the ground, and Kristen was on her way to a mental asylum for a psychological evaluation, and then off to a prison with high security. So there was no threat of her making a comeback.

And evidently, the instant Dan arrived at the hospital, Ben woke up. Strange coincidence. After deciding that waiting around was doing nothing but drive him up the wall, Phil decided to go and visit with Ben.

"Hello, hello. I heard about Dan. Everyone's freaking over it just like they did 5 years ago when that bastard shot you." Ben said.

"That was different. I was trying to protect Dan…. Which seems to be on the border of ironic." Ben just shook his head.

"Not ironic, just a deep connection. It is pretty interesting to watch though. Also, I wouldn't worry too much with Dan pulling through."

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked.

"Dan's too stubborn to let something as trivial as a knife wound kill him." Phil merely nodded in response, figuring that Ben was probably right.

And just a few days following, Phil woke up to a hand brushing his fringe out of his eyes. He opened them to see Dan with a soft smile on his face.

"I see you're alive then." Phil said with a yawn.

"Afraid so. Stubborn will won out. So, what of Kristen and Phillip?" Dan asked. When Phil told him the news, Dan got a very serious look on his face. It was a look of deep thought and concentration. "It's finally over then?"

Phil nodded. "Yep. And the minute we're out of the hospital, we are running off to get married, because I am tired of waiting."

"Me too. I love you Phil." Dan said.

"I love you too."

Finally, it was all over, and things could actually get back to normal without the threat of a comeback glaring the two of them in the face. For the first time in 5 years, Dan actually felt happy. And yeah, the path to calm wouldn't be easy, but as long as Phil was by his side, he felt like they could take on the world.

* * *

_The end! Thank you for reading. This took forever to write. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this crazy story. And like I said before, this is the legitimate ending to it. Not what I originally wanted, but I just have no desire to continue with this series. So... Buh-bye._


End file.
